


教我如何不後悔

by aLady



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Break Up, Childhood Trauma, Dystocia, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Pregnancy, Sexual Abuse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: ［修增版］Father, Help Me, Please Bring Him Back To Me. 父啊，救我，請將他帶還給我！五年任務結束了。Spock即將跟Uhura結婚，Jim故意灌醉Spock並懷了他的孩子，這件事情Spock不知道。Jim獨自回到愛荷華州等待生產，在生產過程中他難產死了。遠在新瓦肯的Spock突然感應到Jim的死，發狂數日，終於被Healer壓制下來。Nyota告訴他Jim死了，連Super Blood都救不回他。兩人就前往地球赴喪，這才看到Jim留給他的遺物——雙胞胎。Nyota悲怒交織，Spock後悔莫及。直到他發現了讓Jim活過來的辦法。他會成功嗎？After 5 year mission, Spock married Nyota. Jim had Spock's babies but Spock doesn't know until Jim's death. Jim died when he gave birth to the twins. Spock senses Jim's death on New Vulcan and got into crazy and nearly die. With Healer's help, Spock come back to normal and he knows his t'hy'la is dead. He went to the funeral and found the chance to bring Jim back. Will he be successful?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 此為修增版

**一**

 

「最後，我還是回來了。」

 

金色短髮的青年撫上自己的腹部，眼瞼低垂。

 

**Riverside** **。**

 

這裡曾經是他的家，也曾經不是他的家。回想起當年往事，心中還是一驚。他曾經發誓再也不要回來，可是如今他無處可去。他曾經的家已經離他遠去，他曾經的家人也離他遠去……

 

最終，還是只能回到這個被他選擇遺忘的地方。

 

不管如何，他已經決定回到這裡，就是打算把那些曾經，化為一度。

 

這裡即將又是他的家。

 

**Riverside……**

 

「孩子，我要讓你們平平安安出生，我會給你們一個溫暖的童年。」話語溫馨，然而他還是嘆了一口氣，深深地嘆氣。

 

打開大門，就會見到許久不曾聯絡的母親了。

 

那個自他有記憶以來，不曾陪伴他成長的母親。

 

他的生父在他出生時去世了，他的母親改嫁後，回到了艦隊，將年幼的他與哥哥交託給了他們的繼父……Frank。

 

**Frank** **。**

 

一個混帳的名字。

 

他是個可怕的混蛋，Jim很怕他，因為他給了Jim一個難忘的童年。即便他已經成人也已經獨立，可只要想到他，Jim就覺得背脊發涼。

 

還好，Frank已經死了，現在這裡只剩媽媽住，不妨事的。

 

對，不妨事的。

 

他安慰自己。雖然內心驚慌，他還是努力壓抑下來。

 

他告訴自己：這樣做是好的，這樣做是好的。

 

這樣做，他有幾會與母親重修舊好；這樣做，Bones才不用太勞神費心；這樣做，他才不會有太多煩惱，他可以比較輕鬆……也許吧！

 

也許他回來這裡，其實是為了要躲避。躲避過去他所珍惜的種種，躲避那個已經跟他分別好幾光年遠的人……

 

他不願再提起那個名字，一提起就要心痛。

 

一心痛，他的身子就不適。

 

算了吧！別再想了，多思無益，還是且看眼下吧！

 

金髮青年再次撫摸自己的肚子。

 

「親愛的，我們將與你們的Grandma一起住唷！我們一起進屋去吧！」

 

想到孩子，想到以後，他就覺得內心溫暖。也許當年他的雙親對他的出生也是這般期待。

 

一股暖流就從心裡向外湧出，溫暖了他發冷的身子。

 

Jim總算提起腳步，往那個他十多年未曾進入的大門邁進。

 

「Jim！你回來了！」Winona開門看到自己多年不見的小兒子，有點驚又有點喜。她上前去抱住Jim，「親愛的，自從今年你生日後，我們就沒有連絡了……好像又瘦了……你怎麼突然回來了？」她看著Jim手中的行李，「你回來住幾天嗎？」

 

「不，我回來久住的。」他親吻母親的額頭，上面布滿了歲月的痕跡，「媽，我懷孕了。」

 

Winona睜大雙眼看著自己的小兒子。

 

「懷孕了？多久了？你準備要結婚了嗎？是不是打算在這裡舉辦婚禮？」

 

「四個月了，並且不，我沒有要結婚。」他垂下眼瞼，「事實上，我會獨自生下孩子……」

 

「為什麼？難道你一夜情沒做好安全——」

 

「媽！」Jim打斷母親，「不是這樣的，不是這樣的……」

 

他才不是一夜情，才不。

 

他才不承認這是一夜情，因為他知道，自己會眷戀那個人好久。好久，說不定是一輩子。

 

「Jim，」Winona把他拉進門，拉到一旁的沙發上，「不管如何，你都是我的兒子，你回來了，我很高興。」

 

「謝謝你，媽媽。」

 

「我們聚在一起的時光真的很少，既然你回來了，還帶著這麼貴重的禮物回來，如果過去有什麼不愉快的，就拋在腦後吧！」她知道自己欠他很多。

 

「讓我們寫下新的未來！」Winona握著他的手，Jim從她的手中感受到溫暖。

 

聽完母親的話，他哭了。他不知道是因為懷孕荷爾蒙的關係，還是真的深受感動，也許兩者都有。總之，他就是哭了。Winona見狀，便將他拉入懷裡。

 

「我親愛的小甜心……原來長這麼大了……」她拍著Jim的背，想讓他舒服些。

 

她的兒子終於肯回來了。

 

這是她盼望多少年的呢？

 

Jim不肯說他的遭遇，沒關係。就算是他的Alpha拋棄他，也沒關係。她這個做母親的，會好好保護自己的孩子的。她會幫助他順利生下寶寶的。

 

Jim是George留給他的禮物，而Jim腹中的孩子也是，是Jim跟她能夠修復關係的禮物。

 

***

 

Jim在客廳休息，他剛剛覺得有些不適，所以Winona泡了一杯熱茶給他。之後，她就去打掃Jim以前的房間了，不然Jim沒有地方睡。

 

「呼……呼……」他喘著氣，肚子更不舒服了，他嘗試著Bones教他的方式呼吸，說是可以減緩不適感。

 

可是他還是不太舒服。

 

「Jim，我整理得差不多了，但那張床對你來說太小，我必須出門一趟。」Winona讓Jim躺在沙發上休息，「我真的不放心網路訂購的品質，為了我的小乖乖，還有小乖乖肚子裡的小乖乖，我一定要親自去挑你們的生活用品才行！我會在天黑前回來，如果有什麼問題，隨時打電話給我。」

 

「嗯，好的，媽媽。」

 

「對了，我已經請Frank去買些食材回來了，你們也好久沒見面了吧？他一定也很高興你回來的。」

 

聽到那個名字，Jim心臟突然顫動了一下。

 

Frank？！這個人不是早就已經死了嗎？

 

難道，難道他弄錯了？Frank沒有死？

 

看母親的樣子，Frank應該是活著的。但是為什麼？他不可能弄錯呀……

 

Jim臉色發白。

 

「Jim，你好像真的很不舒服……也許我應該叫醫生過來。」Winona正要拿起Padd，Jim阻止了她。

 

「不用，媽媽，我睡一會兒就好，不用麻煩醫生。」他不想麻煩Bones。

 

看見兒子這麼堅持，她也不要求了。她進房拿了一個枕頭跟一條毯子給Jim墊上蓋上。

 

「好吧！如果有什麼事情，要趕快通知我！我快去快回。」

 

「嗯。」Jim擠出一個微笑給她。

 

然後Winona出門了。

 

Jim在她閉上門的那剎那閉上了眼睛。

 

**Frank** **。**

 

那個他兒時的惡夢。

 

不，正確來說，Frank還是他的惡夢。

 

他不知道Frank怎麼沒有死，但那不是重點了。他看得出來，當母親提到Frank的時候，神情是多麼地輕鬆、愉快。

 

媽媽愛他。

 

Jim的內心在掙扎。

 

他這次回來是為了跟母親修補關係的，他實在不想要媽媽難過，不想又因此生新裂痕。掙扎許久，他還是決定忍耐。

 

過去的種種，他打算隱忍不說。

 

以前受到Frank的「特殊待遇」，是因為母親長年不在身邊；如今母親在，他也長大了……Frank不至於把他怎麼樣。

 

何況今時的他也不同以往了。

 

不用想太多，不用想太多……

 

Jim催眠著自己。

 

那都過去了，都過去了……

 

睡吧，睡吧……

 

他已經好幾天沒睡好覺了，現在總算來了點睡意。

 

不一會兒，他就進入了睡眠。

 

直到一個異樣的感覺襲來——

 

Jim睜大眼睛，是Frank！Frank正在舔他的腺體！

 

金髮Omega嚇得趕緊推開Frank。

 

「你！走開！」因為毫無防備就遭受到Alpha刺激的關係，Omega花了一番力氣才推開Frank。

 

該死的孕期荷爾蒙，該死的生理機制，讓他失去該有的力量。

 

該死的，這個身體……

 

「親愛的Jimmy，你終於回來了。」Frank伸出舌頭，「你媽媽說的時候我還不信，原來你真的回來了，還帶著甜美的香氣回來……」

 

「真想標記你……」

 

「你住口！」Jim緊緊拉住毯子，「我已經懷孕了，你不能標記我。」懷孕的Omega無法被標記。

 

「懷孕？」Frank笑得更猥瑣了，「未婚未標記就懷孕，哈哈，Jimmy，我果然沒看錯你，你就是個淫蕩的Omega。」

 

Jim忍著不要哭出來。

 

該死的孕期荷爾蒙。

 

該死，他控制不住自己不要回想以前的事情。

 

Sam離家出走後，只剩下他跟Frank。Frank三不五時對他做出不應該的動作，但他都忍了。直到他首次發情差點被Frank強要的時候，他逃了，逃離這個鬼地方。現在，如果不是為了媽媽，他早就將這個混蛋千刀萬剮。

 

「你當年在我頭上留的疤還在呢！」Frank撩起瀏海，露出那道疤痕。

 

那是Jim用重物猛敲Frank所留下的產物。

 

他竟然沒有用真皮修復機把傷疤弄掉！

 

「你是活該。」Jim冷冷地說。

 

「還是這麼孤傲啊！Jimmy。」

 

「別來煩我。」Jim撇過臉不想看見那個噁心的面孔。

 

「你是無處可去了才來這裡的吧？你的Alpha不要你是不是？被人玩過就丟，沒錯，這就是你。」Frank輕蔑地說。

 

「才不是這樣！」Jim摀住耳朵，「請你走遠點，給我一點空間。我回來是為了與母親相聚，不是為了聽你這些噁心話！」

 

「有本事你去跟你母親說啊！可是你不會。你以前不會說，現在也不會說。」Frank又更靠近了他，伸出手想摸Jim。

 

「走開……」Jim想踢他，腳踝卻被Frank一把抓住，整個人從沙發靠墊上滑了下來。

 

「腿還是這麼細長……腳踝還是這麼美……」Frank舔了一口Jim的腳踝，笑著說，「今天就放過你，以後我們還有時間玩呢！」

 

說完，他就笑著離開Jim的視線。

 

Jim就要哭出來了。

 

他以為他不再害怕，可是他錯了，他還是恐懼得不得了。

 

可是他既然已經回來了，他就不打算離開。他要克服這些困難，為了與母親一起生活，他必須這樣。孩子沒有爸爸，不能也沒有祖母。

 

**對。**

 

這個決定不會錯的。

 

等到孩子出生，他就能夠恢復力氣，他能夠保護自己與孩子，不受Frank的騷擾。

 

**對。**

 

一切都會變好的！


	2. Chapter 2

**二**

 

房門開了。

 

「嘿！」穿著金黃色制服的人就站在門口——他藍色的眼精笑得彎彎的，燈光照得他的眼精一閃一閃的——正用燦爛的笑容看著Spock。

 

「Jim。」

 

不等Spock的回答與邀請，金髮男人直接走了進去。

 

穿著瓦肯黑袍的Spock轉身往已經坐在床上等他的人走去，「電腦，鎖門。」

 

Jim環抱住Spock，給了他一記深深的吻。他的雙腳纏繞住瓦肯人的腰，整個人貼在Spock的身上。

 

「Jim。」Spock將他的艦長抱起，「你餵我吃了什麼？」雖然他深知是巧克力。

 

Jim在吻他的時候，透過接吻餵食了他巧克力。

 

金髮人兒沒有回答，只是一直在他親吻他的頸項。

 

Spock幾乎是在吞嚥過後立刻感到醉酒的異樣。

 

金髮人兒又故意餵了他更多的巧克力。

 

而瓦肯人並未阻止。

 

Spock逐漸覺得自己站不太穩，怕摔疼了懷中的金髮人，便趕緊將Jim輕輕放在床上。沒多久，他的眼神開始渙散，覺得眼前的人怎麼好像有兩個還是三個。

 

他知道自己醉了。

 

而且，隱隱約約有某種香氣飄散在房內，使他的下身又燥熱又腫脹。

 

意識渙散。

 

信息素再也控制不住地噴發出來。

 

Jim知道Spock已經醉得差不多了——因為他連信息素都控制不住了——大概不會記得現在發生的事。這樣很好，這是他想要的。

 

看準時機，Jim撕開了他的抑制貼。

 

屬於他Omega的香氣就這樣爆發在整個房間內。

 

「Jim，你好香……」從來沒這麼香過……

 

Spock不由自主地往Jim頸項靠去，「好香……」

 

他粗暴地撕裂金髮男人的衣服，讓他的肉體全身赤裸展現在他面前。

 

「好香……」好香！

 

好香！

 

白皙的皮膚如今因Alpha信息素染上了瑰麗的粉色，那塊美麗的皺褶不斷湧出淫靡的水液。

 

「Jim……」Spock沒有多言，直接壓上金髮男人的身，舔弄他的乳首，舔得他輕輕顫抖。

 

「啊……」Jim閉上雙眼，任他索求。

 

他對外公開的性別是個Beta。這也就是為什麼他與Spock互相有好感，互相有情愫卻沒有結果的原因。他知道Spock希望為自的種族延續盡一份力，這也是他一介Beta做不到的。他的科學官需要的是一個Omega。

 

而他，不是。他只是個「Beta」。為了他最愛的宇宙旅行，為了擔任艦長，他必須這麼做。

 

這麼做，一切都方便。

 

以往Omega的身分帶給他太多麻煩，他不要讓大家知道。所以，他選擇偽裝，偽裝成Beta。

 

卻從此失去了與愛人結合的可能。

 

他不能放棄自己的夢，那對他來說也是一件殘忍的事。他的人生在遇到Pike之前是一團混亂，艦隊給了他一條重生的道路，他不能放手。

 

他放不了手。

 

小說中的主人公總是能夠輕言放棄，但是他做不到。何況，他也不想傷害Uhura，他的朋友。

 

五年任務結束了。

 

他們即將分道揚鑣。

 

Spock與Uhura要到新瓦肯去連結，而他仍在考慮是否接受升遷。

 

那些都是不確定的未來，他能夠確定的未來只有：與自己喜歡的人不能結為連理。

 

他甚至覺得自己會孤身終老。

 

幼時只有他一人，如今又要一個人度過嗎？

 

他不要，他不要讓這段情感就這樣畫下句點。

 

他不要不要。

 

於是他想了這個法子。

 

他買了濃度超高的巧克力，用計讓Spock吃下去。瓦肯人會醉巧克力，他就賭這一把。賭他醒來後他只會以為只是一場醉酒而已，只是一場與一個不會生育的Beta的性事而已。

 

他不會發現自己真實的性別。

 

但是經過這次的性愛，他很有可能懷孕，如此一來，他至少就有了紀念品，從他所愛的人那裡來的紀念品——孩子。

 

他一直想要當個好的父母，因為他的童年是那麼地不堪。他曾想過無數回，倘若自己當了父母，他一定會非常疼愛自己的孩子，只給他們最好的，用自己所有的愛用力地去愛他們……

 

「啊——」生殖腔被頂撞開來，Spock在金髮男人的體內成結射精。滾燙的精液竄入前所未有的地方。兩道淚痕襲上金髮男人的臉頰，他抱著瓦肯男人背部的手指都快陷入皮肉裡，壓出了十道綠痕。

 

「Jim，Jim……我的T’hy’la……」

 

醉酒的瓦肯人狂暴地吻著他身下的金髮男人，不給他一絲喘息的機會。瓦肯男人不斷吸吮著身下人的頸項，他的腺體……

 

那一瞬，Jim期待他會咬下，將自己標記。

 

這樣她帶走的，將會是更美的回憶。

 

然而在瓦肯人將咬下去的瞬間，他竟就壓在Jim身上，不勝酒力，沉沉睡去。

 

Jim的眼淚從眼睛兩側滑下。

 

標記沒有完成。

 

也許這就是命吧，他永遠不會是Spock的人。

 

永遠不會是。

 

待結消退以後，Jim緩緩挪開Spock。即便已經軟了下去，瓦肯人的陰莖還是人類的幾倍粗，再加上瓦肯人生殖器上面的三層龜頭與一些顆粒點，在在都牽動Jim的敏感點，讓他在移動時雙腿無力，必須隨時停下歇息。好不容易，Jim才將Spock的陰莖完全弄出自己體外。

 

他大口大口喘氣。沒想到就連退出都如此困難——無論是退出他的陰莖，還是他的感情。

 

他收拾好自己破碎的衣料，把Spock的瓦肯黑色長袍拿來穿上。這件衣服他就帶走了，讓這件衣服成為他的紀念品吧！

 

「Goodbye, my love……」眼淚彈落，在地上打出一個漂亮的圓。

 

Jim緩緩關上門，頭也不回地走了。

 

一個月後。

 

Jim接受了升遷，如今他位列將領。

 

Spock跟Uhura前往瓦肯連接，Jim缺席他們的儀式。

 

三個月後。

 

Jim的發情期如預計的沒有到來，取而代之的是晨吐與噁心。

 

金髮男人病懨懨地坐在病床上，他抱著自己的肚子，內心喜悅。

 

而McCoy憤怒的表情他就算化為星塵都不會忘記。

 

「Dammit，你懷孕了，雙胞胎。」醫生皺眉，「你知道你不適合懷孕。」

 

「Bones，我是不會拿掉孩子的。」他的唇色發白卻燦爛地笑著，「他們是上天給我的禮物。」

 

醫生無法，只能隨他。

 

「那你天殺的要好好聽我的話！按時檢查按時吃藥！」

 

金髮人兒只是笑笑，沒有回答。

 

四個月後。

 

「媽媽，很謝謝妳為我準備的生日，我昨天真的很開心。」Jim握著母親的手，笑著。

 

「Jimmy，我很對不起你，算起來這是我第一次替你做生日。」Winona覺得很抱歉。

 

「媽媽，沒關係，我知道你的難處。」他說，「不只是你呀，我以前也不怎麼喜歡過生日。」三十三歲的人生，第一次踏踏實實地跟母親過。

 

他回想過去，曾經在艦上與Bones飲酒，而「好好先生」McCoy醫生替他在約克鎮準備了驚喜，接下來的兩年，他的船員都幫他過生日。

 

還有那個人。

 

那個生日與他相差一天的人。

 

他們也偷偷渡過中間生日，兩年。

 

啊，這些日子曾經如此歡愉……今天本該也是如此的，如果他們還在艦上，還在執行任務的話……

 

他們一定也會有狂歡的三天。

 

Jim垂下眼瞼。

 

突然的沉默讓Winona擔心起來。

 

「Jim，你是不是又不舒服了？」她起身想去拿McCoy開給Jim的藥。

 

沒有Alpha安撫的Omega，懷孕是一件很危險的事。何況Jim不知怎的，身體狀況一直不穩定，連Bones都很頭大。

 

「不，媽媽，我是想起了以前的事。」他拉住母親，「我最近很容易想起往事，想起在企業號上的日子。」

 

Winona聞言放下心來，「你是憋太久了，還有兩個月，你就可以回到你最喜歡的地方去啦！」她捏了捏兒子的鼻頭，「那時候，我幫你照顧我的兩個乖孫。」

 

Jim微微笑，沒有回答。

 

他不是不願意給Winona帶孩子，他擔心的是Frank。

 

那個變態。

 

想到那個變態，他的心又要抽動一下。

 

但他還是趕緊收起自己的情緒，他不想讓母親發現。於是Jim給了母親一個微笑：「那麼你跟我一起回到艦隊。」

 

「我可以當你的家管。」

 

「哈哈！」

 

母子兩人笑得很開心。

 

這是她以前都沒想過的母子之情，他從來沒擁有過。不想多年之後，竟然也可以擁有，也証明上天對他其實不薄。

 

「但是，我親愛的小兒子，你替我的乖孫們想好名字了沒？」Winona說，「都八個月了，你應該已經決定好了吧？」

 

Jim噗哧一笑。

 

「看來你應該想好了。」

 

「昨天Bones也問了一樣的問題，我告訴他：『我的孩子一個是男的一個是女的，他們是雙胞胎，那麼男的叫Luke，女的叫Leia吧！』結果他罵我不正經。」

 

Winona也笑了，「難怪他罵你不正經！不過，這名字也挺好的，而且，你爸爸也喜歡《Star Wars》。」

 

「Chris也喜歡。」他回想起Pike曾經告訴他這件事。

 

啊，Pike……

 

Jim好想念他，好想念這個如父的長輩……

 

如果他還活著該有多好，Pike是第一個真心對他好了人。然而他卻死了，被害死了。

 

想著想著，他好想哭，心好痛。

 

啊……真的好痛……

 

這種痛從心裡深處蔓延到了他的心臟，好像什麼東西將他的心抓住，不讓跳動。

 

心痛的同時還伴隨著頭昏。

 

頭好昏……

 

渾身冷汗直流，非常舒服。

 

「所以這名字也不是亂想的，你真天才。」

 

這時，Winona發覺Jim好像一直流汗，便摸摸兒子的臉。她察覺異樣，笑容掉了下去。接著她又摸了摸Jim的手腳，「唉呀！你的身體怎麼這麼冰涼？」她趕緊起身去廚房替兒子倒了杯熱水。回來卻發現Jim已經不省人事。

 

羊水破了。

 

杯子掉在地上，瞬間碎裂。燒燙的熱水灑在Winona的腳上，她卻不覺得痛。

 

Winona趕緊拿起Padd，「Dr. McCoy，Jim的羊水破了！」

 

***

 

「Spock……」Jim氣若游絲，正躺在急救台上。他剛經歷生產，因為難產與數月來的身心不佳，現在正在命危關頭。

 

「Jim！你聽得到我的聲音嗎？」McCoy大聲道。雖然他知道他的好友根本聽不到。

 

儀表上的數據極不樂觀。

 

「Spock……」Jim的雙眼緊閉，呼吸緩慢，微微張啟的唇只知道喊這個名字。

 

「Dammit！不要再叫那個綠血哥布林的名字！」McCoy勉強忍得住怒氣，卻忍耐不住自己的眼淚，媽的，這不可能，他不會讓Jim在自己眼前再死一次！

 

「Dammit！為什麼天殺的血清沒有用！」

 

「Spock……」

 

「Jim——」

 

該來的，終究是來了。

 

「Spo……」

 

這是一個永遠不會完成的音節。伴隨說話者的過世，這個音節於空氣中戛然而止。

 

永遠不會完成了。

 

「醫生！心跳！」護士驚呼一聲。

 

「Fuck！」醫生再次展開施救，「Dammit Jim！給我回來！回來！」

 

兩小時後。

 

手術室裡除了宣告死亡的「嗶——」聲再無其他聲響。

 

沉默，之後是McCoy的叫罵聲打破沉默。

 

「該死的！該死的！」McCoy瘋狂在Jim的胸上按壓，一旁護士們趕緊將他拉住。

 

「醫生！請冷靜！」

 

「醫生！Kirk上將已經死了……」

 

「醫生——」

 

McCoy攤坐在地上。

 

他不敢相信這件事。

 

「……」

 

為什麼會這樣？為什麼會這樣？一切本來都好好的，都控制得還算好，怎麼會——

 

他受不了了。

 

「我操你媽的綠血混帳！」

 

「我操你媽的……」他就不該同意Jim替孩子取什麼Luke跟Leia這種名字……

 

該死！

 

該死……


	3. Chapter 3

**三**

 

新瓦肯。

 

「Spock，你還好嗎？」Uhura看著自己的伴侶，「你偏頭痛已經幾天了，我不管今天是不是你的生日，我一定要叫Healer過來看看你。」她真的很擔心。心細的她其實早已注意到丈夫近日來的不適。

 

「那是不需要的，Nyota。」Spock點燃薰香，「我需要的只是冥思。」

 

看來還是無法說服Spock，Uhura放棄了。

 

「我就在廚房，有事的話叫我，Spock。」

 

「我了解了。」

 

Uhura離開Spock的冥想室，走到廚房去替自己倒了一杯熱茶。

 

這些日子以來，她總覺得自己與Spock的距離越來越遠。他們許久沒有做愛了，甚至已經兩個月不曾同房……

 

她隱隱約約感覺到什麼，可是說不上來。喝了一口茶之後，她想起了另一件事，拿起Padd，「與Dr. McCoy通話。」

 

等了好久，醫生始終沒有接聽。最後是由一位護士接起的。

 

「不好意思，McCoy醫生正在進行緊急手術。」

 

「請問他什麼時後方便接聽電話？」

 

「不清楚，這個手術已經開了十二個小時了，病人從昨晚緊急送醫到現在都還沒脫險……真的很不確定……」

 

「這樣啊……那麼能不能請他有空回個電話？」

 

「好的……」

 

Uhura原來想詢問看看McCoy一些Spock的健康狀況，順便打聽一下她的艦長。自從五年任務後，他們就沒有連絡了，Jim連他們的儀式都沒有參加，整個人神祕消失。前天是Jim的生日，她跟Spock都試著打給Jim，但是都沒有回應。

 

她不認輸，再打一次看看。

 

接聽的是一個金頭髮的年長女人，她的雙眼浮腫，布滿血絲。

 

「您好，請問您是？」Uhura不確定這位女性是誰，「請問Jim在嗎？」

 

「我是他媽媽，妳是……Uhura嗎？我聽他提起過妳……」

 

「Kirk太太您好，我是Uhura沒有錯……請問是不是Jim發生了什麼事？」她有著不好的預感。她注意到另一方的背景是在醫院裡。

 

「噢天啊……」Winona又哭了起來，「對不起……我……他……他正在急救，McCoy正在幫他急救……」

 

Uhura心頭一震，「什麼？發生什麼事了？」難道McCoy正在手術的對象是Jim？但等不到Kirk太太回答，冥想室就傳來一陣噪音，還有嘶吼聲。

 

「Spock？」Uhura顧不得通話了，她趕緊跑過去找她的丈夫，以致於她沒聽見Padd那兒傳出來的悲鳴。

 

她來到Spock的冥想室。只見丈夫瘋狂摔砸物品，甚至想撲上她。她閃開了，但是那種感覺像是他想殺了她一樣。

 

「Spock！」Uhura被這樣的丈夫嚇到，她不敢久留，趕緊拔腿狂奔。

  
  


**半小時前。**

 

Spock原來只想靜坐一下、冥想一下，讓自己的心態回歸平和。他坐了下來，可是思緒卻一直無法進入狀態。

 

他想起Jim。

 

不知為何，這幾個月來他一直想起Jim。尤其是這幾天，狀況比以前更甚。前天是Jim的生日，照慣例他打了通電話給Jim。

 

想問他一切好嗎？有沒有好好吃飯，過得怎麼樣……

 

這幾天，他一直覺得有什麼事情會發生似的。預感是不合邏輯的，但他就是想確認。確認他的T'hy'la人好不好。他會原諒自己的自私嗎？然而，與Uhura結婚才是符合邏輯的事情。他必須為自己的種族盡一份力，他假設Jim是理解的。Jim總是能夠理解他，有時，甚至超越Uhura。

 

「Spock，我理解你這樣做是為了什麼，不過呀……」

 

每每只要想起Jim一派輕鬆，笑著從後面抱住他，跳到他身上的模樣……Spock就忍不住心頭的暖意上湧。他甚至想要微笑，可是露出笑容是不合邏輯的。可是他就是喜歡Jim叫喚他的聲音跟那燦爛的笑容……

  


**「** **Spock——** **」**

  


瓦肯人似乎又聽見了金髮人兒的呼喚。

 

這個呼喚似乎不來自他的回憶裡，而是來自遙遠的地方。

 

Spock挑起一根眉毛。

 

 

**「** **Spock——** **」**

 

 

「Jim？」為何他會一直聽到Jim的呼喚？

 

 

**「** **Spock——** **」**

 

 

Spock突然轉過頭，往地球的方向看去。

 

「Jim？」不合邏輯！Jim分明不在這裡，可是那聲聲叫喚卻好像在他附近。

 

**「** **Spock……** **」**

  


**「** **Spock……** **」**

  


那聲音似乎越來越微弱。

  


**「** **Spock……** **」**

  


「Jim？」Spock皺了眉頭。

 

一股不安與恐懼感油然而生。

  


**「** **Spo……** **」**

  


這最後的一句叫喚在Spock的心中戛然而止。

 

 

**沉默。**

 

接著，Spock睜大了雙眼，突然失去了自我控制，雙手抓著自己的頭瘋狂叫喊。

 

沒多久後，Uhura跑來了。她被眼前這個景像嚇到了。她還記得上一次看到Spock這樣失控大叫的樣子，是Kirk死亡的那次；而這次，他的痛苦似乎比上次更高更甚。

 

她想接近Spock卻馬上被他打開。

 

「啊——不——」

 

「Spock！讓我幫你！」Uhura大叫，換來的卻是更多的瘋狂。

 

Spock甚至想掐住她的喉嚨，幸好她閃躲得快。

 

「走開！我不需要——啊——不——為什麼——」Spock衝出冥想室，開始在家裡亂摔東西，他甚至跑到廚房，把刀架摔在了地上，因此手流了好多血。

 

Uhura想要阻止他卻阻止不了，加上Spock看到她好像想殺了她一樣，她只能先跑走自保。接著，她來到Sarek的住處，哭著向Sarek呼救。

 

Sarek很快就跟她一同傳送了到家裡。

 

雖然沒有太大表情，但顯然他也被Spock的樣子嚇到了。

 

這事不尋常，他甚至比Pon Farr時更加瘋狂。

 

「Spock。」他呼喚自己的兒子。

 

「走開！滾！啊啊——」

 

眼見兒子已經幾乎不可能自己恢復控制，Sarek便趁隙將自己的兒子掐昏了。

 

房內安靜了下來。

 

然而卻一片狼藉。

  


***

  


「這是James Tiberius Kirk的遺囑。」Jim的律師點開Padd上的文件，一個全息投影的Jim出現在眾人眼前。

 

投影的他一身孕裝，大腹便便，不時撫摸著自己的腹部。神情溫柔，卻又隱約透露著憂愁，看得Winona跟McCoy好不容易壓抑下來的情緒又要奔騰。

 

「請家屬確認這是正確的遺囑。」

 

Winona忍不住矇住臉哭泣，「是，這是我的兒子。」

 

Frank輕拍她的背安慰。

 

McCoy也點頭確認。

 

「可以不要播放這段影片嗎？」Frank說這些話是出自心虛，不是真的為了Winona，「她狀況很不好。」他都不知道這小賤貨留了遺囑，萬一裡面有什麼指控，他可就糟了。

 

想一想前天他才又玩了那小騷貨一次。那桀傲不遜的樣子真是令人想要征服下他。回想起金髮的Omega在他信息素下瑟瑟發抖的模樣他又快要硬了……Omega的乳汁比牛奶還要香郁……可惜了天妒紅顏。

 

但那小騷貨應該不是因為他的關係才搞到難產還撒手人寰吧？只不過是讓他試一下新買的按摩棒，克林貢人尺寸，奇粗無比……自己甚至從來沒有插進去爽過，而且只是按摩棒不至於吧……

 

然而光想到這裡，Frank的背就直冒冷汗。

 

他現在真的擔心Jim的死是因為他的緣故。

 

「不要緊的，謝謝你，Frank。」Winona忍住哭泣，「請播放。」

 

「現在已經確認過了，那麼，在播放之前，我必須請Winona Kirk及Dr. Leonard McCoy以外的親友離開。」

 

「什麼？」Frank說，「這不是認真的吧？」那該死的賤貨——該不會有什麼指控吧？該死，他是不是應該回去打包行李逃走？

 

律師點點頭，「不好意思，這是Kirk上將的決定，如果您不離開，我們無法繼續播放。」

 

Winona用哭紅的雙眼拜托Frank離開，Frank無奈，只得照做。

 

待Frank離開後，律師說道：「我要開始播放了。」語畢，投影的Jim開始說話。

 

_「請律師先生確認，在場者只有我的母親_ _Winona Kirk_ _、_ _Dr. Leonard McCoy_ _以及律師本人。煩請律師將其他閒雜人等，包含我的繼父_ _Frank_ _請出現場_ _……_ _」_

 

_「媽媽、_ _Bones……_ _我想最後陪著我的就只有你們兩個了。對不起，如果你們需要看到這個，代表我沒有熬過去。自懷孕以來，我自知身體每況愈下_ _……Bones——_ _這不是你的錯_ _——_ _我自己的身體我自己了解，我只擔心我是否能夠好好保護我的孩子，讓他們平安出世、成長_ _……_ _真的很對不起你們，我也很捨不得你們_ _……_ _但我不得不留下這份遺囑，不得不事先作好準備_ _……_ _我的遺願是，把我的孩子交給_ _Dr. Leonard McCoy_ _撫養_ _——_ _」_

 

Winona突然打斷：「暫停！」

 

律師立刻按下暫停鍵。

 

「為什麼是交給McCoy醫生撫養？他沒搞錯嗎？」為什麼不是交給孩子的親祖母？

 

「Kirk上將在立遺囑時意識清楚，如果需要，我們可以附上當時的醫療證明。」律師說明。

 

「……不用了。」Winona說，「先繼續吧！」反正之後可以慢慢來處理……

 

律師繼續播放。

 

_「_ _——_ _麻煩你了，_ _Obi-Wan_ _！你是我唯一的希望_ _……_ _哈_ _……_ _我別無所求，我將我的一切留給我的孩子，而我的孩子，請_ _Dr. McCoy_ _作監護人。_ _Bones_ _，謝謝你，也麻煩你了。你不僅照顧我，現在還得照顧我的孩子_ _……_ _辛苦你了。」他微微一笑，眼瞼低垂，「也許他們也有著尖耳朵呢，希望你不討厭他們的尖耳朵。」_

 

醫生強忍著不讓眼淚滑落。

 

該死的！而且Leia是給Bail收養好嗎小混蛋……

 

最後還是流下眼淚了。

 

_「我有一份東西要交給媽媽，律師會協助我把那份交給你的。」_

 

_「至於我餘下的私人日記與私人物品，我全數交給_ _Dr. Leonard McCoy_ _。無論是誰要閱讀或是觀看，都得通過_ _Dr. McCoy_ _的同意。媽媽，對不起；_ _Bones_ _，這些東西就交給你處理了。但請無論如何將這些東西好好收好，不要讓你以外的人拿到。對不起，媽媽，我不是對你有偏見，只是有些事情，我不希望讓你煩惱_ _……_ _而且，有些事情，也許最好跟我一起走掉_ _……_ _」_

 

最後，Jim露出一個燦爛的笑容。

 

_「我愛你們，告訴我的孩子，我愛他們，永遠愛他們。再見了，再見了_ _……_ _」_

  


無聲。

 

啜泣聲。


	4. Chapter 4

**四**

 

穿梭機。

 

Uhura向服務員要了一杯熱茶。

 

「請稍等一下。」服務員轉身，按下複製機的按鈕，然後複製出茶包來。

 

Uhura看著服務員將茶包拿出來，放進杯內，然後將熱水沖進杯中。她突然陷入沉思。

 

自Spock發狂以來，已經過了半個月。

 

Healer花了五天的時間替他治療，好不容易才將他的病症壓下。

 

回想起當時的狀況，Sarek告訴她，她很可能會失去Spock，想到此她還是心有餘悸。

 

「為什麼？是什麼事情連Healer都無法治癒？」她詢問。

 

如果她的丈夫會死，她需要知道原因。

 

「Spock的T'hy'la Bond突然斷裂，導致他進入瘋狂狀態……我想妳已經知悉，James T. Kirk死亡的消息。」

 

「……」Uhura一時語塞。

 

她知道「T’hy’la」對瓦肯人的意義。

 

這個字，代表著「朋友」、「兄弟」和……「愛人」。

 

Spock從未使用這個字叫喚過她，從未在她面前提過這個字。

 

Uhura眼睛半閉。

 

事實很明顯，她不是Spock的T’hy’la。

 

Jim才是。

 

而Jim死了，Spock也接近死了。

 

「Nyota，生命自有盡頭，不管結果如何，一切都是符合邏輯的。」Sarek說道。

 

生命自有盡頭嗎……

 

「女士，您的茶飲已經好了。」服務員的聲音將她拉回現實之中。

 

「啊，抱歉，我出神了。」她向服務員露出個微笑，拿了茶飲就走。

 

Spock還在艙房內上等她呢。

 

旅途還很長。

 

回想起Spock恢復意識的時候，問了她Jim的事情，她實在不忍心告訴他真相。然而紙是包不住火的，她知道，所以還是將Jim死亡的消息告訴了他。

 

Spock只是默然。

 

隔天，他們就上了這架穿梭幾，要到地球去參加Jim的追思會。

 

「Nyota？」

 

她轉過身來，又驚又喜。

 

「Aurelan？哇！真的是妳！」

 

「是呀！好久不見了！」Aurelan笑著說，「自從中學畢業，我們就沒再見面了，真不想會在這裡遇到妳。」

 

Uhura笑了笑，「是啊，真是太令我驚喜了。」

 

Aurelan給了她一個簡單的擁抱。

 

「這些日子你都在哪裡呀？」

 

「Deneva。」

 

「那很遠呀！看樣子你們是到新瓦肯轉機回地球對不對？」她知道Deneva那邊沒有直達地球的航班。

 

「是呀，我跟我先生一塊去的。我的小叔最近聽說是難產過世了，所以要回去赴喪。」Aurelan說，「我們幾天前才收到他的遺囑與遺物，我先生看完遺囑什麼都沒說，就帶著我一同要回去地球。其實他離開地球已經二十多年了，一直不想回去，這次突然說要回去，我很意外……我以為他這輩子大概不會再回地球的……我真的很擔心他，他沉默了好久，好像遺囑有什麼問題吧。」

 

「辛苦你了。」Uhura嘆氣，「其實，我跟我先生也是要回去地球參加追思會。」

 

「你從新瓦肯上來……你嫁給瓦肯人嗎？」Aurelan原來只是猜測，見Uhura點頭，她感到很驚喜，「妳真是太勇敢了，嫁給瓦肯人耶！」

 

Uhura無奈微笑，「是啊，我是太勇敢了。」嫁給Spock真的是太勇敢了……

 

她曾願不顧一切與Spock在一起，如今的她卻懷疑當年的自己遭受了愛情的蒙蔽。

 

Aurelan沒有聽出她話中的玄機。

 

「你的艙房在哪呢？」Uhura試圖轉移話題，轉移自己的注意力。

 

「在A26。」

 

「我們在A45，好近啊！」

 

「不如我等下介紹我先生給你們認識，難得我們見面嘛！」Aurelan說。

 

「好，不過可能得麻煩你們過來，我的先生身體不太好，這杯茶也是要給他的。」

 

「好，妳快拿過去給他吧！等下見。」

 

「好。」

 

Uhura快步回到艙房，打開門的同時，Spock就站在門口。

 

「Nyota。」Spock喚了她一聲，「我以為妳遇上了什麼困難，正想去找妳。」

 

Uhura便將遇到老同學Aurelan的事情告訴了Spock。

 

「她跟她的先生最近要回地球參加小叔的喪禮，聽說她的小叔難產過世了。」

 

「是這樣啊。」Spock只是點點頭，沒有什麼太多的起伏，眼神也沒有跟妻子交會。

 

Uhura心中酸苦，她嘆了一口長氣。

 

為什麼事情會變成這樣呢？

 

是她太蠢，還是他太狠……

 

或者都有，或者都是命運的捉弄。

 

就在此時，Aurelan與她的先生到了。Uhura開了門讓他們進來。

 

「Spock，這是Aurelan，這位是……」當Uhura在看到Aurelan的丈夫時突然語塞。

 

而Spock幾乎事同時站了起來，Uhura則是盡量壓住自己的吃驚。

 

一個長得跟Jim幾乎一樣的男人就站在他們面前。

 

Aurelan以為站立是特殊的瓦肯習俗，沒多想便開始介紹，「這位是我的丈夫，Sam。」

 

「……Sam……George Samuel Kirk？」Spock開口問道。

 

「你知道我？」Sam有點意外。

 

「是。你是Kirk上將的兄長。」而且，你們長得幾乎一樣。

 

聽到弟弟的名字，Sam的嘴角突然抽了一下。

 

「是。」

 

「我是他的前大副，Spock。」

 

「呃，你好。」Sam覺得有些尷尬，「看來，我真的跟我弟弟長得很像。」他離開了二十多年，根本沒再見過弟弟，更不知道他的相貌。

 

Spock點點頭。

 

Sam無奈嘆氣，「想來你們也是要到地球參加他的喪禮。」

 

「是的。」

 

「其實，我已經二十多年沒跟我弟弟見過面，更沒有連絡，這次……這次我覺得我應該回去為他做些什麼……」Sam原本看著地上，後來眼神突然起來跟Spock對上。

 

尖銳，帶著怒氣。

 

「等一下，」Uhura突然打斷他們，「抱歉，我只是突然想起剛剛Aurelan跟我提到『難產』？」

 

「是，我弟弟難產過世的。」

 

Uhura跟Spock幾乎同時皺眉，「這不可能，我們的前艦長是一個Beta，Beta男性沒有懷孕能力。」

 

「Beta？誰說他是Beta？」Sam覺得很莫名其妙，「我弟弟從出生起就是個Omega，不然，他怎麼會難產死呢？」

 

「不好意思，我好混亂。」混亂的資訊加上連日的疲勞使她頭疼，Uhura揉了揉她的太陽穴。

 

而Spock則是靜默。

 

Aurelan現在才覺得事情很不對勁，便要Sam向大家解釋。

 

「我的弟弟是一個Omega，至少，在我離開他前他還是個Omega，不過我沒聽說過Omega能夠變性就是了。」他說。

 

「等一下，即便如此，Jim一向健康，只有在Khan事件時死過一回而已，再說科技如此發達，怎麼可能難產死……」

 

「什麼？你說他死過一回？」Sam難以置信。

 

「看來你真的很久沒有跟他們連絡了……」Uhura便簡單將Khan事件向他們說明了一遍。

 

「這樣啊……也真難為他了，一個Omega要承擔這麼重這麼危險的任務……」Sam手握拳頭。

 

沉默。

 

「即便他是個Omega，也……」

 

Sam又嘆了口氣，「看來，你們應該沒得到太多的訊息。Jim是未標記就懷孕，」他看向Spock，「而且他的Alpha沒有在身邊陪他、保護他。」他特別加重了最後三個字的語氣。

 

Uhura聽出了什麼端倪。

 

「抱歉，請問為何你意有所指？」

 

Sam嘆了口氣，指著Spock便說，「我想，應該不用我多說什麼，我只覺得讓Omega懷孕是很不負責任的事情，何況是未標記就懷孕？那對Omega很危險。再者，其實最危險的還不是Alpha沒有陪伴在身邊，最危險的還是Riverside。」他控制不住自己，「對不起，如果我的預感是錯的，我向你道歉，我向妳的丈夫道歉。但基於我的侄子、姪女有瓦肯血統，而我弟弟的遺囑中也提到了你，我不免猜想你就是讓他懷孕的Alpha。」

 

現場陷入一陣可怕的靜默。

 

Aurelan左顧右盼，最後率先打破沉默：「Sam，有話好好說——」

 

「我他媽沒有揍他已經算很冷靜。」Sam指著Spock繼續說道，「為什麼不阻止他回去Riverside？」

 

「對不起，我恐怕沒理解你說的話。」Spock終於回話了。

 

「我操，我操，我操！」Sam變得有些歇斯底里。

 

Aurelan很慌張，而Uhura有些受不了了，便站到Spock前面說道：「我不知道Spock到底做錯了什麼，但是我必須說公道話，我們都不知道Jim是Omega，直到你說出真相！」她壓抑著發抖的雙手繼續說道，「而且，自從五年任務之後，Jim可以說是神隱了，我們根本連絡不上他，又要怎麼阻止他回到Riverside？但我能夠體諒你，因為你剛失去了一個弟弟，而我們剛失去一個好友。如果可以，能否煩請你解釋清楚一點？」

 

「很好，我就把我知到的都跟你們說。」Sam還是怒視著Uhura背後的Spock，「我的弟弟是Omega，他懷了八個月的雙胞胎，沒有被標記，沒有Alpha在身邊安撫，沒有人阻止他回到Riverside……他過完自己生日之後，難產生下一對尖耳朵的綠血雙胞胎就死了。這樣有沒有夠明白？」

 

Uhura語塞。

 

她回想起當時與WInona通話時的場景，再加上以她對Jim的認識……她甚至不敢想下去。

 

再想下去，只會更確定自己內心中的預感。

 

然而，該確定的，還是要確定。於是她轉過身，很嚴肅地問自己的連接丈夫：「Spock，你跟Jim……」話都還沒說完，Spock便回答了肯定句。

 

「Nyota，我的確跟Jim有過浪漫關係。」

 

清脆的巴掌聲。

 

Uhura給了他一巴掌。

 

「所以，孩子一定就是你的了。」她冷冷地看著Spock，內心充滿複雜情緒。

 

「機率是百分之九十九。」Spock努力推算且回想，八個月前的某一晚，Jim來到他地球的公寓中找他，他只記得他們一如以往地睡了一覺——他們交往以來，最多就是親吻與口交，沒有別的——可是醒來後Jim就消失了，然後便再也沒有他的消息。

 

什麼東西突然閃過他的腦海。

 

「那晚的Jim很不一樣。」Spock回想起當時Jim似乎餵食了他巧克力，使他陷入酒醉的狀態裡。然後隔天他什麼都不記得，只隱約好像在房內聞到一絲絲香甜的味道。

 

那是信息素。

 

Jim的信息素。

 

他早該想到的。

 

「Fuck you，Spock。」Uhura開始流淚，「我不知道該說什麼才好，Spock，想必你已經知道Jim是你天殺的T’hy’la……」Aurelan將Uhura拉到自己懷裡安慰。

 

「Nyota，我想，妳暫時到我們那兒歇息比較好。」

 

Uhura點點頭。

 

「我先帶她過去，Sam，請不要衝動。」特別交代失常的丈夫，交代完後，Aurelan便帶著Uhura離開包廂。

 

兩個男人相對，無言許久。

 

最後還是Sam打破沉默。

 

「你看起來很不舒服，坐下吧！」

 

「如此，我建議我們坐下詳談。」

 

「同意。」

 

沉默。

 

這次是Spock開口。

 

「我很抱歉。」他說。

 

Sam嘆了口氣，「我也很抱歉，剛才我太激動。」

 

「這對人類而言是很正常的，畢竟你剛失去親弟弟。」

 

「不，我抱歉的是，我將我自己的部分錯誤，全都發洩到你身上。」

 

「何出此言？」

 

Sam看向窗外。

 

「這裡是一望無際的黑，真是比不上Riverside的夜晚。藍色的銀河，多麼漂亮美麗。」

 

「我聽聞過此事。」Jim也曾說過類似的話，在他的胳膊裡。

 

「但那裡同時也是最汙穢的地方。」他低垂眼瞼，在Spock眼中看來，好似Jim就坐在他的面前一般。

 

「我是逃離那裡的。」

 

「請問你逃離那裡的原因是什麼？」

 

「Mr. Spock，我會向你解釋原因的。然而我也需要你的承諾，承諾你會幫助我，幫助Jim，幫他討回公道。」

 

Spock點頭，「你有我的保證。」

 

「很好。」


	5. Chapter 5

**五**

 

Riverside。

 

幾乎所有認識Jim的人都聚到了Kirk的家中。

 

他的哥哥Sam與其妻Aurelan，摯友兼前醫官McCoy、前大副Spock，前通訊官Uhura，前輪機長Scotty，還有Sulu、Chekov、Jaylah、Gaila，其餘企業號的船員、星聯官員，不分上級下級，有好多好多人都來了。

 

「Jim大概想不到，他孤獨的人生，死後竟然還會有這樣熱鬧的場面。」McCoy無奈地說道，而Spock與Uhura剛好聽到了。

 

Winona跟Aurelan在廚房幫忙準備餐點，McCoy跟Frank負責招呼客人，而Sam則帶著Spock一起到Jim生前所住的房間裡。他們注意到Frank跟了過來，Spock趁其不備將他掐昏——這是Sam事前跟他套好的招數。

 

「好了，我們現在要來找Jim藏起來的攝影機。最好能在那個混蛋醒來前找到……當然希望那東西還在……Spock，你看一下，有沒有你所熟悉的東西，也許能夠幫助我們節省時間。」

 

於是Spock開始在Jim的房間搜索。最後，他在書架上找到了那本《雙城記》，並在《雙城記》的旁邊的書本中找到了那個攝影機。

 

還有一封裝著一個微型硬碟的信封。

 

「找到了……就藏在這本書裡面。」Spock雖然說得平淡，心裡卻仍受到了不小的衝擊。

 

這本《雙城記》是他去年送給Jim的生日禮物。

 

「這是最好的時代，也是最壞的時代……」他想起Jim直接背出這段文字時的表情。

 

愉悅、快樂。

 

**_這是最好的時代，也是最壞的時代_ ** **_……_ **

 

「To. Spock。」Sam看了看那個信封，「這是他給你的東西……這傢伙……」也不知道Jim是怎麼想的，一件事情分了好幾個部分……

 

傻弟弟，跟小時候一樣傻。

 

Jim寫了一封信給Spock，然而信中就只有一個微型硬碟而已。

 

「這……」

 

他們還想討論些什麼，可是時間不容許他們多討論，Winona進到房間來。

 

「外頭已經準備好了，差不多可以出去了……」她特別避開Spock的眼神，她清楚自己的小心肝是懷了誰的孩子。

 

是誰害死她的小心肝。

 

於是一行人來到靈堂。那是個簡單的佈置，客廳的家具都拿開了，只剩一口棺材擺放在中間，而幾排的白蠟燭圍繞在棺材的旁邊。

 

Jim就躺在棺材裡。

 

那只棺材內放滿了花朵，Jim穿著一襲灰色禮服——這是將軍的正式服裝——躺在白色的花朵裡。化妝師替他化了新妝，讓他看起來不至於那麼沒有生氣。

 

Winona、Sam跟Aurelan先上前看Jim。只聽聞Winona說：「很好……很好……看起來頗有生氣……」接著她就哭暈了。Sam跟McCoy扶她進去房內休息。不一會兒，McCoy又出來了。這次換他跟Uhura各抱一個孩子去看他們的爸爸。

 

Spock看著那兩個小生命。

 

那是Jim的遺物，是Jim跟他的結晶。

 

他今天是第一天見到他們。他們才剛剛回來地球，便馬不停蹄趕過來，沒時間休息，也沒時間先去看孩子。但可以確定的是，孩子在McCoy家被照顧得好好的，而McCoy雖然不是很願意讓Spock跟孩子們接觸，卻還是透露了將孩子交給Spock養育的可能性。

 

「雖然我不怎麼願意，但你還是孩子的父親，你有權利選擇是否將孩子帶回去新瓦肯，Vader！」

 

「我並不了解Vader是指什麼，然而——」

 

「省省吧！」不想廢話，所以醫生直接結束這場對話。

 

Spock在旁邊看著。兩個小生命雖然是早產的，可是也許是瓦肯基因幫助了他們，讓他們在一個月後便能夠出院，也才能參加他們爸爸的喪禮。

 

兩個小尖耳像是知道什麼似的，一靠近Jim的棺材便嚎啕大哭。

 

「好，好，不哭不哭……」Uhura邊哄孩子邊說，「Leonard，我們還是先帶孩子去休息吧。」

 

「同意。」

 

Spock只是站在後面。靜靜地站在後面，好像他根本不存在似的。他一直遲遲未上前瞻仰遺容，因為一方面他想等到最後，另一方面是他一時之間動不了。

 

他陷入沉思。

 

看著人來人往，他覺得很不真實。Jim真的死了嗎？他不是總是能夠逃過難關嗎？

 

先前都躲過這麼多死亡關卡，為何這次卻真的死了呢……

 

他突然回想起那日，Sam播放Jim給他的遺囑內容。

 

**_Iowa_ ** **_的夜晚是藍色的。_ ** **_Riverside_ ** **_的星空是如此湛藍，我總是喜歡躺在院子的草皮上看著上方的銀河。那些一點一點閃閃爍爍的星星是多麼可人。小時候我總是希望有那麼一天可以去碰觸他們。或者，有誰可以為我把其中一顆摘下來。_ **

 

**_所以我回到_ ** **_Riverside_ ** **_。_ **

 

**_不知道是什麼緣故，我的心中一直有種衝動，覺得自己一定要回到_ ** **_Riverside_ ** **_去。我要給我的孩子看看這裡的草皮與星空，我要讓我的孩子跟我的媽媽相處_ ** **_……_ ** **_不過，這也許只是我自己的一種希望，我希望能夠彌補過去的缺憾。_ **

 

**_Sam_ ** **_，我能夠理解你為什麼這麼多年了仍然不跟我聯絡，也不回來地球。雖然如此，我還是怨你離開了我。你把我留在這裡_ ** **_……_ ** **_丟給_ ** **_Frank_ ** **_。你走了以後，我只有自己，你知道_ ** **_Frank_ ** **_是怎麼樣的一個人，可是你不知道的是_ ** **_……_ ** **_我是個_ ** **_Omega_ ** **_，當時你跟我都還小，怎麼也想不到_ ** **_Frank_ ** **_會對我做那種_ ** **_……_ ** **_事情。_ **

 

**_我第一次發情的時候，_ ** **_Frank_ ** **_撲了上來，我很害怕，不斷掙扎。最後我用房間的檯燈打了的頭。他額頭上有塊傷疤，就是我當時的傑作。他昏了，所以我才有機會逃走。我躲在我們小時候的秘密基地，在那理撐過了第一次的發情_ ** **_……_ ** **_你知道那個地方，它還在。我已經把_ ** **_Frank_ ** **_對我_ ** **_……_ ** **_施暴的證據都放在那裡了。剩下來不及放置的，就都在我房間某處。我猜想_ ** **_……_ ** **_他_ ** **_……Spock_ ** **_最後還是會來吧_ ** **_……_ ** **_他一定會知道是在哪裡的_ ** **_……_ **

 

**_Sam_ ** **_，我將孩子的撫養權交給了_ ** **_McCoy_ ** **_，我擔心媽媽會要孩子們的撫養權，我擔心_ ** **_Frank……_ ** **_所以如果，如果萬一這件事情真的發生了_ ** **_……_ ** **_你了解_ ** **_Frank_ ** **_的人格，除了我，你是唯一了解他的人。如果你願意，請把這些東西交給執法單位吧！如果你不願意，就讓這些東西與那裡一同成為廢墟，讓它們被時間的洪流吞噬吧！對不起，_ ** **_Sam_ ** **_，因為我自己做不到，而把這件事情交託與你_ ** **_……_ ** **_因為媽媽是那麼地依靠他，所以我做不到。我做不到所以把這個艱難的工作交給了你_ ** **_……_ ** **_算是我對你最後的拜託。聽說你結婚了_ ** **_……Sam_ ** **_，知道你幸福，我很高興_ ** **_……_ **

 

投影中的Jim穿著鵝黃色的孕服，微笑中帶著哀愁。他的臉頰削瘦，顯然沒有得到充分的營養與照顧。又或者，精神上有很大的壓力。

 

Jim最終消失在屏幕上。

 

Spock默然。

 

而Sulu的聲音將他拉回現實之中。

 

「指揮官，只剩你沒有去看艦長了。」

 

「謝謝你，Mr. Sulu。」

 

Spock走上前。

 

他細細地看著。

 

Jim躺在一團白花之中，安詳地睡著。雖然看起來很安詳，可是卻是死寂的安詳。Spock第一次覺得，原來，死亡也可以如此安詳。

 

死亡把時光靜止，卻沒有阻止老天將Jim身上的一切優點都帶走。

 

然而那頭燦爛的金髮如今變得有些黯淡。光芒不再耀眼，而是迷茫。

 

那雙湛藍無比的眼眸如今被眼瞼覆蓋，就像棺蓋遲早要蓋上棺材，把Jim跟他們永遠隔開。

 

一個多月的冰凍，也讓Jim呈現了完全的死氣。如果沒有化妝師，Jim的樣子可能更令人不捨。

 

想起過去的纏綿，想起過去的悱惻，Spock忍不住要用手去撫摸Jim。

 

他知道，他一定感覺不到任何溫暖，感覺不到絲毫的情感波動……從前他們抱在一起時，那種火熱的滾燙是多麼令人感到舒暢……

 

如今，Jim的一切只剩冰冷。

 

Spock最終壓抑了自己的衝動。

 

「再見，My T'hy'la……」

 

Spock將手上的《雙城記》放進Jim的棺材內，便走開了。

 

天色陰陰灰灰的。

 

棺材被運到了墓園中。

 

McCoy代替Winona，在最後說了一些話。

 

「他出生在浩瀚無垠當中，卻要長埋於黃土之下。我想，這是我們大家始料未及的。這不像他，這該死的不像他。這樣的死法真他媽一點都不適合他。」

 

「對不起，大家事知道我的脾氣的。Dammit Jim！你值得更好的，你應該像一個英雄一樣死去，也許是為了保護你的星艦，也許是為了保護地球，像你以前為大家所做的一樣……Dammit，為什麼你總是讓我如此操心！」

 

McCoy擦了擦眼角的眼淚，「然而，死於難產又何嘗不是Jim最好的結局呢？他曾說過『Better to die saving lives, than to live with taking them. That's what I was born into.』，也許，這就是他所希望的。至少，他死在生命的誕生裡……Farewell，我最好的朋友……」

 

Aurelan扶著Winona，幫著她捧著一坯土，將那坯土撒在了Jim的棺上。

 

一把接著一把。

 

一把接著一把。

 

厚重的黃土，終於將Jim跟塵世隔絕開來。

 

天空，下起雨來了。

 

眾人紛紛撐開傘，Spock則是罩起斗篷。當眾人離開之時，他還獨自留在那兒，看著雨水滴落，形成一灘灘泥濘與小池。

 

是晚。

 

Spock來到了Uhura的房內。打從在穿梭機上的事件，他們倆就正式分居——至少，分房睡。

 

Uhura給他沖了杯茶。

 

「坐吧。」

 

Spock選了窗邊的位子來坐，Uhura也坐了下來。

 

「Nyota。」良久，Spock才開口說道。

 

「Spock。」她輕聲回答。

 

Spock頓了頓，開口說道：「Nyota，我來這邊是為了道歉——」

 

Uhura沒有讓他說完，即打斷道：「Spock，雖然我們離婚是一定的事情，但我們還會是朋友，Spock，我們還會是朋友……我要告訴你的是，其實我已經想通了。我早在Jim……那次死的時候就想通了……這一個月來，只是給我當頭棒喝。是我自欺欺人，如果我早知道退，也許今天……」也許今天你跟Jim就會快快樂樂在一起生活……

 

剩下的話她不敢說。

 

Spock看向窗外。

 

玻璃窗打映著他的臉。

 

「Iowa的星空當真美麗。」Spock喃喃自語。

 

Uhura聽到了他的話，「……這裡的星空是很美麗。」甚至看不出白日的大雨。

 

沉默。

 

良久，Uhura才發現Spock在哭。

 

他沒有發出任何聲響，他只是靜靜地看著星空流淚。

 

「Spock！」Uhura以為他不舒服，正想打給McCoy卻被Spock阻止。

 

「我沒事，Nyota，不必擔心我。」

 

「Spock！」

 

「Nyota，我並不需要被關心，我希望你能夠靜靜聽我說……對不起，這很不合邏輯，但我真的沒有人能夠傾訴……」他仍然繼續看著Iowa的星空，「我設計了小林丸號的測驗，我要學員們體會到艦長有時必須一死……我對他可謂盡了刻薄之能事，我往他最痛處裡去戳……其實，最沒資格批評他指責他的人，是我……我沒體會過死亡，直到我母親去世……我設計了一個必輸之局，自己卻從未有勇氣面對……我從未真正面對過死亡，直到Jim……死在輪機室……但是我又很快地將這件事情隱藏起來，因為McCoy將他從鬼門關拉回來……如今，是我第一次真真正正地感受到了什麼叫作必輸之局……我真正面對了死亡……而我失敗了，我所有的邏輯全部被我拋在腦後……Nyota，為什麼我會讓這種事情再次發生呢……我真的不應該，不應該……」

 

「Nyota，教我如何不後悔！」

 

「Spock，你不能一直怪罪自己。」

 

「我甚至不在他身邊，幫助他減緩痛苦……我曾經幫助過Pike，我曾經幫不到Jim，如今我又重蹈覆轍，我讓他自己面對死亡……」

 

「那不是真的，Spock，你知道Jim死的時候早就沒有意識……」

 

「不，他有！所以我才能感受到他在叫我……我糟糕透頂，他曾告訴我想要回Iowa的事情，我沒放在心上……我真該阻止他的……」

 

「誰都沒辦法預知未來，而你也不知道Iowa有什麼……Spock，你壓力太大了，應該放鬆一些——」

 

「不，Nyota，你應該罵我，我是個渾蛋——」

 

「Spock，你知道我並不想罵你，那沒有意義。」

 

「不，請你至少罵一罵我，這樣我至少能夠感到舒服。」

 

「Spock，」Uhura將Spock的臉扳過她這來，「你是不是有什麼要告訴我的？」她的直覺告訴她，一定有什麼事情是Spock沒說的。

 

Spock的眼淚不停地流，他已經無法控制自己。

 

就像當日他在輪機室時那樣。

 

Uhura再次嘆息。

 

「如果有人能夠阻止他回到Iowa，也許他不會死……是我的錯……」他將手中的證據拿給了Uhura。Uhura立刻將東西打開，只見Jim不著一縷被綁在床頭，渾身癱軟。而畫面中的那個男人……Uhura認出是Jim的繼父，他正對Jim——

 

她難以想像。

 

**_「騷貨，未婚懷孕。」_ **

 

**_「你看看你的胸部都隆起來了，軟綿綿的真是欠操。」_ **

 

**_「我知道你不敢，你要是敢講出去，我就立刻通報你謊報性別的事情，到時候你連艦隊都不用回去_ ** **_——_ ** **_」_ **

 

Uhura看不下去了，她趕緊將影片關掉。

 

但這也讓她順間明白了許多事。

 

「Spock……」

 

她蹲下身，讓Spock把頭靠在自己的肩膀上，並給了Spock一個緊實的擁抱。

 

兩人無言哭泣。

 

不知道哭了多久，Uhura打破了沉默。

 

「Spock，往者不可追，但是我們能夠為逝者討公道。」

 

Spock抬頭起來看她。

 

這樣一位堅毅的女性，卻因為他的關係搞成這樣，浪費了青春。

 

Spock很感謝她沒有放棄他這個人。

 

他握住Uhura的雙手，說道：「Nyota，謝謝你……」

 

「Spock，即便我們要分手了，我們都還是朋友。Jim也是我們的朋友，我們不該讓迫害他的人逍遙法外。」

 

「堅強點！」她給了Spock一個吻。

 

輕輕的，落在額頭上。

 

然後她就拿了件毛毯給Spock。

 

「今晚你就睡在沙發吧，來日方長，我們還有許多事情要做。」

 

「嗯……」Spock拉上毛毯，假裝闔眼。

 

Uhura看著他，嘆了口氣。

 

她知道自己的前夫是在裝睡，但她沒辦法勸他。

 

何況，她自己又睡得著了嗎？

 

她搖搖頭，答案是肯定的。

 

在經歷過這樣的傷疤之後，又有誰能夠好好歇息呢？


	6. Chapter 6

**六**

 

調解室。

 

Winona不解地看著McCoy。

 

前兩天加上剛剛一個小時的討論都完全沒有結果，一旁的調解委員也感到非常頭痛。McCoy更是一臉嚴肅到不能再嚴肅。

 

「你的意思是你要把我的孫子孫女交給那個瓦肯人照顧？這事情我無論如何都不會同意！」Winona已經很不諒解Jim把孩子交給McCoy照顧，而非她這個做祖母的，而現在McCoy竟然想把孩子的監護權轉給那個瓦肯人。

 

她絕對不會原諒那個瓦肯人——她甚至不願意說出他的名字——因為他的關係，她的Jimmy才會因為懷孕而死掉。

 

「Mrs. Kirk，您的壓力太大了。」McCoy知道自從Jim過世，Mrs. Kirk就一直處在高度自責且壓力過大的狀態下。

 

這不是好事，對身體也不好。

 

對談判更是沒有幫助。

 

「我壓力大？哈哈，」她冷笑，「如果不是那個瓦肯人，Jim不會懷孕，也不會死，我的『壓力』也不會這、麼、大！」她說，「所以，你敢再說一次要把我的孫子孫女交給那個瓦肯人，我就會打監護權的官司！」

 

「Mrs. Kirk，容我說一句，」McCoy揉了揉太陽穴，他清楚這場爭便毫無效率與意義，「Spock指揮官是這兩個孩子的親生父親，他絕對比我更有資格撫養這兩個孩子。」其實，當他得知Jim把孩子交給他時，他先是訝異，最後還是接受了。他知道Jim有Jim的立場，雖然他還不明白。

 

然而照顧孩子是一件很重要的功課，McCoy覺得自己可能負荷不來。他考慮了許久，雖然Jim將孩子交給他，有他的用意，但McCoy最後決定讓Spock撫養孩子。孩子們是瓦肯的後裔，瓦肯人現在數量稀少，這兩個孩子是很重要的。更何況他們有資格選擇自己的道路。與其習慣了人類的方式再去適應瓦肯方式，不如先習慣瓦肯的教育，才不會到時適應不良。

 

他早就知道Winona絕對不會放棄孩子，可是沒料到她對Spock這麼反感。

 

「我是孩子們的祖母，我也比你更有資格！」她已經氣到有些口不擇言，「如果沒有那個瓦肯人，Jimmy一定還能好好地活在世上……」

 

「可是這並不是Jim去世的唯一原因，Mrs. Kirk，你也了解Jim那幾個月的身體與心理狀況。」Jim在不適合懷孕的情況下懷孕，沒有被標記也沒有Alpha安撫，加上孕期荷爾蒙的影響，Jim整體狀況當然很糟糕。

 

總之，他的過世，絕不只是因為Spock的關係。而以他對Jim的理解——以及事後的證明——Jim是刻意要懷孕的。既然是故意，那也不能完全怪Spock。

 

「如果我拿不回監護權，Dr. McCoy，」她說，「我會恨你一輩子。別忘了我都還沒告你醫療疏失。」她相信，絕對是因為McCoy沒下好的診斷才會讓Jim死掉。

 

「至少我們有了這一層的共識。」他真的不奢望Winona會原諒他，要告就告吧，「其實，我今天請了Spock指揮官過來。」

 

「什麼？」Winona雙眼瞪大，「你竟沒有事先通知我？」她根本不待見那個瓦肯人！

 

「實在是因為我們的協商太過漫長而無效率，那倒不如我們三個一起協商，可能還會有個結果。」他看向調解委員，請他們讓Spock進來。

 

門開了，Spock正裝出現在調解室內。

 

「委員、Mrs. Kirk以及Dr. McCoy。」他向他們打招呼，之後找了個位子坐下。

 

「這位是Spock指揮官，經DNA確認，他是孩子們的生父無誤。今天這場調解會，主要因為Dr. McCoy想要將監護權移轉給Spock指揮官而召開的……」調解委員講了一些例行話語，最後終於到了重點，「請Dr. McCoy陳述您的理由。」

 

「在律師宣讀Jim，呃，抱歉，我所說的Jim都是James T. Kirk……律師在宣讀Jim的遺囑時，特別聲明過Jim是在精神狀態完好的狀態下立的這份遺囑，而我擁有那份精神狀態的檢查報告，需要的話，這份就是。」他將資料碟交給了調解委員，「他將孩子的監護權交給了我，因此我現在是孩子的監護人。然而，我認為孩子的另一個生父比我更有資格撫養孩子。把孩子與父親分開是很沒意義的事情。」

 

「我反對。」Winona說，「孩子的另一個父親已經與別人結婚，無法證明孩子在他們的照護下能夠好好地成長。因此應該將孩子交給他們的祖母，我。」

 

「那是不合邏輯的，我是瓦肯人，瓦肯人不會做出虧待孩子的事情。而Uhura上尉的人品更是無庸置疑，您不用擔憂她會對孩子怎麼樣。」他們都聽得出來，Winona是在暗是孩子可能會受到後母的虐待，「而我必須提出一點，Uhura上尉與我已經送交離婚申請書，因此，您不用擔心會有某些您所假設的狀況發生。」

 

Winona怒視著Spock，正想說些什麼的時候，Spock又繼續說道：「另外，還有幾項證據顯示，孩子的監護權並不適合移轉到Mrs. Kirk您那裡。我想過去多年的暫且可以不提，最有關緊要的，即使我不願意，我也必須將有關證據在這裡呈現給大家。」

 

Spock將一份資料交給了調解委員，調解委員將資料放進電腦裡。

 

「電腦，請播放資料。」

 

「資料播放中。」電腦應聲。

 

只見螢幕上出現了Jim。

 

**_「_ ** **_Sam_ ** **_，我怕這些東西被_ ** **_Frank_ ** **_毀掉，所以我必須找理由離開家裡_ ** **_……_ ** **_把東西藏在這個只有你跟我知道的地方_ ** **_……_ ** **_」_ **

 

「電腦，請播放檔案2265354。」

 

「播放檔案2265354。」

 

畫面顯示是在Kirk家。

 

「Jim！」McCoy叫出聲來。

 

畫面中的Jim使盡全力想推開那個明顯是Frank的人，最後又很明顯在信息素的壓迫下，Jim逐漸癱軟身子，任人魚肉。

 

**_「你真香，真香_ ** **_……_ ** **_」_ **

 

**_「不要這樣_ ** **_……_ ** **_」啜泣。_ **

 

**_「真想咬破你的腺體_ ** **_……_ ** **_讓你屬於我_ ** **_……_ ** **_」_ **

 

**_「不要_ ** **_……_ ** **_你停_ ** **_……_ ** **_停止_ ** **_……_ ** **_啊_ ** **_……_ ** **_」後穴突然被異物入侵讓_ ** **_Jim_ ** **_繃緊身子。_ **

 

**_「不要停是嗎？我就知道你這小蕩婦，裝什麼純潔？」_ **

 

**_「拿開_ ** **_……_ ** **_你拿開_ ** **_……_ ** **_」他用有氣無力的雙手擊打，可是沒有用，在_ ** **_Alpha_ ** **_信息素的壓迫下，那些只是花拳繡腿。_ **

 

**_「你跟你的孩子都會是我的，我的_ ** **_……_ ** **_如果是_ ** **_Omega_ ** **_我就會標記，等你母親死了，你們就都是我的了，哈哈哈哈！」_ **

 

**_「不_ ** **_——_ ** **_你不可以_ ** **_——_ ** **_！」_ **

 

**_「為什麼不可以？你敢說嗎？你敢讓你媽媽知道真相？她承受得住嗎？你敢嗎？你就不怕我告發你其實是個_ ** **_Omega_ ** **_的事情？你根本是怕事跡敗露才回來這裡的吧？只有你的母親會替你隱瞞真相，哈哈哈！」_ **

 

**_「惡魔_ ** **_……_ ** **_為什麼你沒有死_ ** **_……_ ** **_」_ **

 

**_「唷唷唷！說這些話對胎教不好哪！」_ ** **_Frank_ ** **_將_ ** **_Jim_ ** **_的臉抓到正面，貪婪地看著_ ** **_Jim_ ** **_，「這小嘴巴吃過多少的陰莖？」接著他竟然強吻_ ** **_Jim_ ** **_。_ **

 

「電腦，請播放檔案226604。」Spock說道。

 

「播放檔案226604。」

 

畫面依舊是Kirk家。

 

這次的畫面是Jim雙手被縛，被迫趴著。可以看得出他因為腹部被擠壓而非常不舒服。可是站在他旁邊的Frank只是故意用力扳開Jim努力夾緊的雙腿……

 

**_「不要_ ** **_……_ ** **_」_ **

 

**_「由不得你不要，讓你的小穴嚐嚐看這玩意兒！」_ **

 

**_「啊_ ** **_——_ ** **_」_ **

 

「夠了！」McCoy閉緊雙眼叫道，「Dammit！怎麼會有這種東西！」那個人是什麼惡魔！

 

「電腦，停止播放。」

 

「停止播放。」

 

Winona驚訝得說不出話。

 

「這就是為什麼Mrs. Kirk您不適合撫養孩子的原因。」Spock語調冷靜地說，「恕我直言，您的丈夫，也就是Jim的繼父是一個身心不正常的人。我指控，是因為他的關係才導致Jim的死亡。」

 

Winona終於忍不住了，「這是捏造的！我人都在家裡，他怎麼可能傷害我兒子！我知道你不喜歡Frank，我知道你在喪禮那天掐暈了Frank，我們都沒有控告你涉嫌傷害，你怎麼可以用這種假的東西做不實的指控！」她有些歇斯底里。

 

「任何我拿出當呈堂證供的東西都完全屬實，相關人員與律師都可以作證。」他說，「您的大兒子，George Samuel Kirk，亦可以證明Frank的人格絕對不如您所以為的那樣。」

 

「Sam？他也要背叛我嗎？」Winona咬牙切齒，拍桌而立，「我絕對會控告你們！我知道你們沒有人喜歡Frank！Sam也好JIm也好，你們都跟他作對！現在甚至想汙衊他？你們太可怕了！」

 

「Mrs. Kirk，您最應該做的事情應該是打離婚官司，而不是爭取監護權。孩子是絕對不能在那樣的環境下成長的。」

 

「Dammit，Jim忍受了多少……」McCoy知道一定遠比他想像得還多，「他本來就受到荷爾蒙影響……加上這種外部的恐懼，Goddamn it！這可能才是他心理壓力的主因！」見鬼的他就知道Jim都吃了藥來抑制荷爾蒙，怎麼可能每次心理壓力的數值都這麼高！

 

見鬼的他竟然以為是荷爾蒙……該死的他的醫術太差勁！他應該要想到這些的，可是他竟然天真地以為……

 

「Mrs. Kirk，我必須通知您，在我來之前，您的大兒子Sam已經報警將Frank移送法辦。」Spock補充。

 

這讓Winona徹底抓狂。

 

「你們這些渾球！如果Frank這麼混帳，Jim為什麼還要回來？他可以不回來！」

 

「Mrs. Kirk，Jim跟我提過，他想修復跟你的關係，因此才回到Riverside……如果我知道他的繼父是這樣的人，我絕對不會同意他這麼做！」

 

「而Jim所遺留的影片，可以證明Frank是個性犯罪者：他利用生理優勢，性攻擊了懷有身孕的Omega，甚至可以推測因為他的關係，造成了一名Omega難產且死亡；其次，Sam Kirk亦可作證他與Jim在孩提時代都曾經為Frank所虐待。」Spock說，「我建議我們休息一會，讓Mrs. Kirk冷靜過後再來將影片全數看完。雖然我很不願意，然而，這是釐清事實的最直接方式。」

 

「Dammit，我同意。」醫生說，「Mrs. Kirk確實需要休息。」

 

調解委員看向Winona，只見她緊握著雙拳，由不解與憤怒慢慢地趨於冷靜。

 

他們達成了共識。在休息一個小時之後，他們開始觀看證據影片。最後，Winona不再堅持，同意將監護權交給Spock。

 

調解委員一整個鬆了口氣。

 

他們準備好文件之後，經由律師作證與處理，監護權確認移交給了Spock。

 

Winona渾身癱軟，幾乎難以站立。

 

她沒有想到，原來在她眼皮底下，發生了這麼多不堪……

 

Jimmy，她的Jimmy……

 

她回想起Jim剛出生時的樣子，她跟George說Jim好美麗……

 

Jim……

 

她沒照顧好他，從開始到結束都沒有……

 

「George，我對不起你……」她喃喃自語，悲痛非常，「Jimmy……」

 

「讓我陪您回去。」McCoy扶著難以站立的Winona，他知道Winona需要有人陪伴。

 

離開前，Winona轉身問道：「你對Jim……你甚至在喪禮上完全沒有流露對於Jim的不捨……瓦肯人真的這麼的……冷血嗎？」

 

Spock沒有馬上回應。

 

然而Winona知道他會說些什麼，所以她等著。

 

Spock最終還是開口道：「我與我的族人並非不重視情感，也並非沒有情感。情感對我們而言，是很深層的東西。」他深深吸了一口氣，「那天，我雖然沒有表現出來，然而我的情緒已經臨到邊緣。Mrs. Kirk，我愛Jim，我真的很愛他。」

 

「……好吧。」她回過頭，實在是因為今天太多東西需要接受與承受，她累了，「但是請你記住，我並沒有原諒你……無論是因為Jim，還是因為你毀了我平淡的生活。醫生，謝謝你，我們離開吧……」語畢，Winona就跟醫生一同離開了。


	7. Chapter 7

**七**

 

新瓦肯。

 

Spock將孩子安頓好之後，來到書房。

 

回到新瓦肯已經一個月了，今天是他第一天回到他的房子。這是他與Nyota曾經的家，如今……是他與孩子的家。

 

這一個月，他跟孩子都跟Sarek住在一起。一方面是讓Sarek跟孩子們相處，另一方面是他還沒有做好回去的準備。

 

所以東西只是差人送到他家，他什麼都沒有動。

 

如今，他終於提起勇氣，搬回他的房子。

 

一切都很不合邏輯。

 

一切是都很不合邏輯。

 

一年前，他在這個地方崩潰發狂；一年之後，他再度回到這個地方。

 

離開時是兩個人，回來時是三個人。

 

Nyota離開了，她留在地球，沒有再回來；而他，帶著兩個一歲大的娃娃，回來這個地方。

 

他選擇在這個特別的日子回來。

 

今天，是他的生日，也是孩子的生日，更是Jim的忌日。

 

從前，母親都會替他過生日，她總是用人類的方式替他慶生。小時候總是抗拒，如今卻是這般懷念。懷念母親的愛，母親的好。

 

然後母親不在了。

 

過去，Jim會跟他一起慶祝彼此的生日，他們總是會摟在一起睡，靜靜的，不說什麼話，只是用手指觸碰對方的手指、臉頰、唇瓣……靜靜地看著彼此胸膛的起伏，還有傾聽彼此的呼吸……

 

然而Jim也不在了。

 

不在了。

 

Spock知道，理論上應該要替他的雙胞胎孩子過個周歲生日——Winona也想要這樣——但是他不想繼續待在地球上，他想回家。

 

然而回到新瓦肯，他又無法馬上回去入住。他不知道自己在害怕什麼，也許是在害怕一進去，當時感應到Jim的死亡的恐懼趕再次襲上。

 

那間房子，提醒著他T’hy’la的死亡。

 

懼怕，是一種不合邏輯的感覺，然而他壓抑不下來。

 

他應該要留久一點，讓孩子跟他們的祖母一起過個周歲生日。

 

然而他不想。

 

他已經待在地球夠久了，一切都已經塵埃落定，他可以離開了。這是一種想法，但他非常肯定，這只是自己藉口想要逃，逃離那個地方。

 

那個埋葬著他的T’hy’la的地方。

 

那個地方傷害了他的愛人，如今也埋葬著他的愛人。

 

他不願意久待。

 

臨行前一天，McCoy特別到他家出來，跟他喝杯茶，然後交給他一個大型行李箱。

 

「這是Jim給我的東西，但我覺得你比我更需要這些。」

 

Spock看著那個行李箱，他知道自己沒有勇氣打開。

 

「我很感激你，Leonard。」

 

McCoy抱起哭泣的Leia，「我只是沒想到你這麼快就要回新瓦肯。」

 

「一切都已經塵埃落定了，我想，我沒有理由繼續待在這裡。」

 

「我以為你至少會為Winona考慮考慮多留一陣子，她畢竟是孩子們的祖母。」他拍拍Leia的背，哄著她睡，「何況，那個禽獸也得到了他的報應。」

 

靜默。

 

時光回到幾個月前。

 

Frank被逮捕後，矢口否認犯行。

 

他一直堅持Jim跟他是合意的，即便證據確鑿，他仍然持續狡辯。

 

大家都很生氣，Winona甚至數度氣暈。

 

這件事情也鬧得沸沸揚揚，成為新聞媒體的頭條八卦：

 

**_「星聯艦隊最受矚目之上將，同時是最年輕之星艦艦長_ ** **_——James T. Kirk_ ** **_隱瞞自身性別，產下二子後撒手人寰。據可靠消息指出，其遺腹子之生父為_ ** **_Spock_ ** **_指揮官。_ ** **_Spock_ ** **_指揮官已婚，然而_ ** **_……_ ** **_」_ **

 

**_「_ ** **_James T. Kirk_ ** **_命案案情撲朔迷離，原來只是沒被標記就懷孕，進而難產死亡；而今又爆發是遭受繼父的性侵犯_ ** **_……_ ** **_」_ **

 

**_「_ ** **_James T. Kirk_ ** **_之繼父矢口否認犯行，稱是幫助安撫懷孕的繼子。又稱其私生活不檢點，未婚懷孕就是證據_ ** **_……Kirk_ ** **_家屬親友皆氣憤不平_ ** **_……_ ** **_」_ **

 

**_「最新畫面曝光！_ ** **_Kirk_ ** **_上將被侵犯的畫面全數公開，據內部人士指出，這些影片是_ ** **_Spock_ ** **_指揮官提供給法庭的證據，至於他為何擁有這些影片_ ** **_……_ ** **_」_ **

 

眾人被弄得心神不寧，而Frank卻是自得意滿，把大家都氣得牙癢癢的，卻真的奈何不了他。

 

最後Frank被判坐牢三十年。

 

大家都還記得他不可一世的樣子，用表情告訴大家：「你們就是奈何不了我！」

 

星際聯邦沒有死刑，甚至沒有流放，監獄設施與系統也非常符合人性。對Winona而言，這些根本就不夠。即便Frank進去服刑，可是Jim依舊回不來了。她自責萬分，不敢相信在她眼皮底下，竟然會發生這樣的事情。

 

她沒照顧好自己的寶貝，她從來沒有。

 

她缺席Jim的童年，缺席他的成長，而連最後的相處，她都失敗。

 

Winona被診斷罹患憂鬱症。

 

Sam跟Aurelan只好留下來照顧她，他們的孩子也請託友人帶過來地球了。

 

雖然不像先前那麼劇烈，但Sam跟Winona之間還是有點彆扭，所以每週都是Aurelan帶Winona去做心理治療。Winona的情況在Sam的三個孩子來到地球之後稍有改善。

 

而Frank卻也沒有囂張太久。

 

在他被移送監獄的那個空檔，Jim的前男友Gary，選擇用玉石俱焚的方式跟Frank同歸於盡。

 

這件事情也鬧得沸沸揚揚，一連報導了好多天。

 

**_「指揮官_ ** **_Gary Mitchell_ ** **_稍早在法院內自行與_ ** **_James T. Kirk_ ** **_上將命案之嫌犯一同反鎖在會議室內，等警方攻堅進入房內後，發現_ ** **_Gary Mitchell_ ** **_與嫌犯都七孔流血、早已氣絕_ ** **_……_ ** **_據稱，該毒藥藥效極猛，中毒者如未立即得到妥善治療，則會痛苦掙扎至死。」_ **

 

Gary用了特製毒藥，殺死了Frank，自己也自殺了。

 

**_「畫面曝光！性侵犯的最後掙扎！觀眾們可以看到，指揮官_ ** **_Gary Mitchell_ ** **_將嫌犯綁在桌子上，直接餵毒。等到確定嫌犯死亡，指揮官_ ** **_Gary Mitchell_ ** **_也喝下相同毒藥自殺身亡。」_ **

 

後來，大家看到Gary的遺言：

 

**_我一直深愛著_ ** **_Jim_ ** **_，我知道我們在一起時，我沒有珍惜他，這是我的錯。如果當時我知道珍惜，就不會錯過這段感情，而他說不定也會好好地活在這個世界上。我想，他的死，我也有責任。_ **

 

**_我真的忘不了他，我忘不了。聽聞他過世的消息，我實在悲痛難當。後來知道傷害她的兇手後，我決心替他報仇！坐牢太便宜那個混帳，我要他不得好死！殺了他，我就要到那個世界去找_ ** **_Jim_ ** **_，他以前太孤獨了，需要有人陪他。_ **

 

眾人讀後，都不勝唏噓。

 

Kirk一家現在已經不住那棟房子了，其實，在Frank被捕之後，他們全部住進飯店。如今，他們搬離了Riverside，因為那裡有著痛苦的回憶。對Sam而言，是兒時受虐的痛苦；對Winona而言，是失去兒子的椎心之痛……

 

最後他們都離開了Iowa。

 

然而，Jim又被落下了。

 

他被葬在那兒，他走不了。

 

Spock從McCoy那接過已經睡著的Leia，「因為一切都已經塵埃落定，我才更要早點回去新瓦肯。」他跟Uhura的連結也已經解除，他可以沒有什麼掛念地離去。

 

「你知道你是在逃避嗎？」McCoy看得很清楚，「Spock，你也是我朋友。」

 

「我很榮幸，Leonard。」

 

醫生無奈。

 

「你要記得隨時給我看看孩子。」

 

「我會的。」

 

接著，Spock就離開了地球。如今，他站在自己的書房，準備開始整理Jim的遺物。

 

打開行李箱，一大堆的書本與手札、磁片還有一些Padd就躺在裡面。Spock注意到一件黑色的袍子，這是他不見已久的衣服，原來是Jim拿走了……

 

他輕嘆。

 

上面還沾染著Jim的味道。

 

Spock忍不住將衣服放到鼻前吸聞，那是Jim的味道啊！

 

「唉……」

 

接著，他隨意拿起一個Padd，出乎意料，那個Padd竟自己動了起來。

 

**「身分確認：** **Spock** **大使。」**

 

「Fascinating。」他挑起一根眉毛。

 

這明顯是年長的他的東西，卻不知怎麼會在Jim那裡？

 

為了找到答案，他開始閱讀那Padd裡的內容。

 

裡面全部都是年長的自己的私人日誌，內容包羅萬象，有工作的，有研究的，有私人的，也有……對他的Jim的思念的……

 

**_「_ ** **_Jim_ ** **_是我的_ ** **_T'hy'la_ ** **_，雖然他總是自稱比較喜歡女性形體，可是他愛我，我也愛他。我可以為了他死，他也會為我做同樣的犧牲_ ** **_……_ ** **_」_ **

 

**_「我就是無法忘了他，雖然我曾經想過要進行_ ** **_Kolinahr_ ** **_，然而我是忘不了他的，我在瓦肯星上都能聽見遙遠的地球上他傳來的思緒_ ** **_……_ ** **_啊_ ** **_……Jim……_ ** **_」_ **

 

**_「_ ** **_Jim_ ** **_，我的_ ** **_T’hy’la_ ** **_，為了我，為了一個承諾，即便我已經死了，被埋葬在那顆新生的星球上_ ** **_……_ ** **_他從創世星上救起因為環境因素而復活的我，卻因此失去了兒子_ ** **_……_ ** **_而我卻無法在他從時匯出來的時候陪伴他走到最後_ ** **_……_ ** **_」_ **

 

Spock突然停住。

 

他倒回去聽。

 

**_「_ ** **_Jim_ ** **_，我的_ ** **_T’hy’la_ ** **_，為了我，為了一個承諾，即便我已經死了，被埋葬在那顆新生的星球上_ ** **_……_ ** **_他從創世星上救起因為環境因素而復活的我，卻因此失去了兒子_ ** **_……_ ** **_而我卻無法在他從時匯出來的時候陪伴他走到最後_ ** **_……_ ** **_」_ **

 

他再三倒回去聽。

 

Spock確定自己沒有聽錯。

 

年長的自己的確說到了「復活」這個詞。

 

一種難以言表的思緒正在Spock內心中快速轉繞。

 

年長的自己復活過！

 

也就是說，說不定……說不定……說不定他的T'hy'la也有可能，也有可能可以復活過來！

 

而這個意外得知的消息，在Spock心中，燃起了一把不合邏輯的希望之火。

 

他要他的Jim回來，他要他的T'hy'la回來！

 

已經浪費太多時間，他必須趕快動起來。

 

這是曙光，他必須緊抓不放。


	8. Chapter 8

**八**

 

地球．瓦肯大使館

 

Spock再次拿出那件沾染著Jim味道的瓦肯黑袍。

 

嗅著。

 

Jim的味道早就淡然遠去，如同他的人一樣。然而，Spock還是企圖在衣服上嗅到Jim的味道。好像嗅到那個味道，就可以感覺到Jim的存在一樣。

 

人確實是存在，然而現在躺在密室的冰庫裡，沒有氣息，沒有香味。

 

雖然Jim偽裝成Beta時沒有信息素，可是他總是飄著某種體香，一種特別的松木香。Spock從以前就很喜歡，他以為是某種香水，等到Jim死後，他才意識到，這其實是Jim的體香。

 

Omega淡淡的信息素香。

 

Spock坐到床上，輕輕撫著自己的床。

 

想起那日，在他房子的那張床上，Jim灌醉了他，然後將自己全然交給他。

 

即使知道Spock醉得不像話，即使知道他將迎娶他人，Jim卻還是將自己交給了他。

 

因為他知道，Spock不會傷害他。

 

他愛他。

 

那日的記憶實在難以追尋，Spock透過冥想，勉強才找到了幾個支離破碎的片段。

 

他記得……

 

**_「_ ** **_Spock_ ** **_，吻我_ ** **_……_ ** **_」_ ** **_Jim_ ** **_捧著他的臉頰，讓他們的唇輕撞。_ **

 

**_「啊！好痛_ ** **_——_ ** **_」_ ** **_Jim_ ** **_拍打著他的胸，想要讓他輕些卻是徒勞無功。_ **

 

**_「啊_ ** **_……_ ** **_啊_ ** **_……_ ** **_啊_ ** **_……_ ** **_太深了_ ** **_……_ ** **_太多了_ ** **_……_ ** **_」_ ** **_Jim_ ** **_抓著他的後背，抓出十條深深的血痕_ ** **_……_ **

 

Jim的嬌嗔，他的嫵媚……還有那特別香甜的信息素味，都在在讓Spock無法自拔。

 

為什麼自己就是那樣地蠢？他就該順著命定，選擇跟自己的T'hy'la長相廝守才對！可是他笨得不像話。他竟然按著邏輯走，選擇了Nyota。他不是不愛Nyota，而是無法像愛Jim那般等同愛她。

 

他先前不知道，Jim死後才真的懂了。

 

然而，當他懂的時候卻失去了補償的機會。

 

不，不是完全沒機會，他發現了一道曙光。

 

**創世計劃。**

 

Spock大使所遺留的資料中，創世計劃的資料並不齊全，因此Spock必須研究，研究出補全的方法。於是他苦心鑽研三年多，最近才整理好資料並填補了不全之處。

 

這都已經是後話了。

 

在他發現創世計劃的當下，他火速趕回地球，為的就是要把Jim挖出來。

 

然而，他無法單槍匹馬。

 

他需要有人幫助他。

 

而那個人就是McCoy。

 

「你說什麼？」醫生橫眉怒目，音量極高，「你說你要復活Jim？」

 

「是的，Leonard，我相信我找到了復活Jim的辦法。」Spock繼續說道，「我的辦法就在我剛剛傳送過去給你的信件裡面，我需要你的幫助。」

 

McCoy跟他要了一些時間，點開他的Padd，耐心讀完整份資料。不讀則已，一讀深鎖眉頭。

 

「我不知道，Spock，」醫生說，「也許另一個時間線的他們真的完成了這項計劃，並且讓年長的你復活，但是我只能告訴你這實在有太多不確定的因素。而且，你甚至都還沒研究完……你……有幾成把握？」

 

Spock頓了一下，「六成。沒有排除可能會把地球變成新星球的可能性。」

 

McCoy的眉頭順間又更皺了，「Fuck！這非常危險，Spock！」聽到可能會把地球變成超新星的可能性，他真的很難放心，「我甚至敢斷定你的數據過於樂觀。」他不希望自己的母星變成星塵或是另一個星球。

 

「我很清楚，Leonard，」Spock說，「但是這是我的希望，我希望能夠把他帶回來。」

 

「這是我的希望，我不能放。」

 

「所以我需要幫忙。」

 

「Dammit Spock！我也很希望他復活！他應該跟孩子一起成長的……可是，這跟我當時救活他不一樣！這中間牽涉太多問題，你一定了解的，然而你卻執意要做？」不管是成功度，還是道德問題，甚至還有就算成功了，Jim會不會健康？還是他就變成科學怪人？

 

問題真的太多了。

 

然而Spock堅定地點頭。

 

「我的天啊Spock，且不說我自己，你說Jim的家人會同意嗎？」他有九成把握一定不同意。

 

「我已經詢問過他們的意見，答案是否定的。」Spock繼續說，「他們都表示『Jim已經安息，就讓他好好安息。』而Mrs. Kirk更是反應激烈。」

 

McCoy扶額，「這是當然的！事情都過了這麼久了，他們已經沉澱好心情，怎麼可能希望這種得來不易的安寧再次被破壞？」他真搞不懂瓦肯人心裡在想什麼。

 

如果這麼愛，為何當初不好好珍惜？

 

如果這麼愛，為何當初就這樣糟蹋掉了？

 

「我已經得到他們的嚴正警告。」他說。

 

Winona甚至大叫要他滾，她原諒不了他。而Sam則是很有禮貌地暗示他別再來打擾。

 

**_「我們受到太多的煩擾了，媒體、社會大眾_ ** **_……_ ** **_求你讓_ ** **_Jim_ ** **_安息就好，你已經錯過了補償的機會，就不要做這種表面工夫來自我感覺良好了。」_ **

 

Sam的話猶言在耳，然而他很有信心，很有信心一定會成功。

 

「Spock，我不知道，真的，我不知道。」醫生的思緒千迴百轉，「我真的很想他，但是你知道嗎？即便我多麼想他，事情都已經過了一年多，如果我是他的家人，事實上我還真得當他是我的弟弟……我也希望他安息，更別說已經過了一年了，他的身體早就……」他不敢說下去。

 

「這次我說什麼都不會輕言放棄。」Spock說道，「拜託你，Leonard，我從來不信賭，我從來只講求數據與可能性……這次就讓我賭一把，我知道這一點邏輯都談不上，但是撇去邏輯，我的心會好過很多。」

 

「Damn you Spock，你竟然也有放棄邏輯的一天。」

 

「我願意賭上我的一切，只要讓Jim復活。」

 

McCoy盯著Spock看，良久。

 

兩人都沒有說話。

 

「……好吧，Fuck you Spock，我加入。」他受不了，如果Jim有機會重新來過，為何不讓他試試看！

 

這孩子真的過得太悲慘了，一生就這樣過去真的很可惜……

 

很冤枉。

 

「但是我必須跟你協議，如果事後你失敗了，你要還Jim一個安息。這是我唯一的條件。」他最擔心Spock把Jim弄得人不像人鬼不像鬼。

 

「我會的，Leonard。」

 

醫生嘆了一口長長的氣。

 

臭小子，只要跟你有關的事情，我他媽就是無法置身事外！

 

「所以，你除了醫療方面的事情需要我幫忙，現在還希望我幫你做什麼？」

 

「協助我挖墳開棺。」

 

******

 

大批記者與警察蜂擁至Riverside的墓園中。

 

由於一早，墓園守衛巡邏時發現Jim的墓已經被挖空，連棺帶人不翼而飛。他驚恐地趕緊報警，警方通知了Sam，他們一家人一路顛簸趕過來。

 

Winona看到現場立刻昏厥在旁邊，由Aurelan照顧著。

 

而Sam獨自面對著大批記者的提問，心力交瘁。雖然這不是他第一次面對記者，然而這次的事件對他們而言又是二次傷害。

 

他不會放過那個瓦肯人！

 

「請您發表一下意見。」

 

「我們強力譴責破壞我弟弟安息的人，」他說，「到底是怎樣的混蛋才會來挖墳？破壞死者的安寧？」

 

「請問對於此次事件，您打算怎麼處理？」

 

「我們絕對會追究到底！我絕對會讓破壞我弟弟安息的人付出代價！」

 

「請問對於此起事件，您覺得嫌犯會是誰？James Kirk將軍的舊識？還是仇家？」

 

聽到這個提問，Sam的整個火氣就上升。

 

「舊識也好，仇家也罷，現在全部都是我們的敵人！Spock先生，不管你有什麼計劃，請他媽的把我弟弟還回來！」

 

此話一出，震驚宇宙。媒體不斷變換著問題想要套出更多的料。與此同時，警察也將Spock列為通緝犯。

 

「大使，很抱歉我們必須通緝您的兒子。」一名警官向Sarek說明，「我們掌握了有力證據，Spock盜走了James Kirk的屍體。」

 

Sarek慢慢聽他陳述完，最後只說道：「我了解了，若有消息，我會通知貴單位。」

 

「謝謝您，大使。」

 

通訊結束。

 

Sarek轉身進入大使館的密室中。

 

Spock正在處理Jim的屍體。

 

「Spock，相信你已經知道自己現在被通緝了。」

 

「是的，父親，我很清楚。」這是他們在來地球前就已經清楚預見的事。

 

「Spock，我不反對你……如果我有機會，我也會為你母親做相同的事。」Sarek說。

 

Spock停下動作。

 

「我們都愛她。」

 

「是的。」

 

語罷，Sarek轉身，正要離去時被Spock叫住。

 

「父親。」

 

「Spock。」Sarek轉過身子。

 

沉默。

 

「我這樣做，正確嗎？」

 

Sarek頓了頓。

 

「Spock，你媽媽一定會說，不管你選擇了什麼，你都是讓她驕傲的兒子。」

 

沉默。

 

良久，Spock才開口：「……謝謝您，父親。」

 

Sarek沒有回答，只是逕自離開。

 

Spock將注意力轉回躺在平台上的Jim。

 

他跟McCoy都因為Jim的屍體幾乎完整無缺而訝異。

 

「也許是血清的關係，他的身體變得不易腐壞。」醫生拿著三錄儀不斷掃描，「該死，他的身體幾乎跟剛死那時候的狀態差不多！」這是什麼狀況？

 

他原來以為Jim應該早已被蟲子細菌吃得不成人形，誰知棺蓋一撬開，Jim竟然完整地躺在裡面，只是衣服跟當時的鮮花早已被蟲子吃光。

 

Jim甚至沒有腐臭味。

 

「Dammit，我開始相信你的計劃以可能會成功。」McCoy突然覺得心中放下一顆石頭，「我們會成功吧？」

 

他彷彿看見了希望。

 

「一定會的，醫生，一定會的。」

 

一定會的。


	9. Chapter 9

**九**

 

Spock隔著玻璃窗，看著躺在冰櫃裡的T’hy’la。

 

今天是Jim死去的第三十一年，也是他失敗的第七千五百六十四次。

 

當年他以為他的計畫會成功。

 

他以為自己已經把箇中關鍵找了出來。

 

他以為很快就可以讓Jim回生，讓他們一家團圓。

 

然而事實證明，他錯了。事實證明，他就是屬於那百分之四十的部分。當年還信誓旦旦認為有六成機會可以成功，如今看來只剩下一成左右。

 

當年醫生雖然發現多虧了Khan的血，Jim的身體還完好如初。然而他們都忽略了Jim曾經被放在屍櫃，甚至被埋在土中……有些損傷，太過細節……他們都無法斷定，即便這個計畫成功了，Jim又是否能健健康康復生？還是他會變成植物人？或是沒有意識的軀殼？

 

McCoy最擔心這樣的結果。

 

從第三年開始，他就開始勸Spock放棄，還Jim一個安息。然而Spock說什麼都不願意放棄，他就是痴痴地，專注在這件事情上。

 

Sarek也曾多次勸說，然而一樣無用。

 

Spock唯一會離開這個密室的時間，只有在Pon-Farr期，因為他不得不冒險出去求生。他怎麼能死呢？他不可以！

 

在Jim活過來前，他不允許自己死！

 

然而他依舊是通緝犯，因此必須非常小心。

 

三十一年了。

 

Luke跟Leia偶爾會來看他。他們之間的感情說不定比他與Sarek之間還尷尬，如果當年計畫成功，那麼他們一家就能夠擁有正常的幸福生活。

 

然而事與願違，Luke跟Leia與他們的祖父甚至是McCoy比較親近，他對他們而言可能只是個血親，卻不是親人。

 

而過了三十一年，Jim依舊只能躺在冰櫃裡。

 

冷冰冰的，孤伶伶的。

 

毫無生氣。

 

三十一年了。

 

許多朋友都已經不在了。

 

Sulu當了艦長，在某次事件中失蹤，下落不明；Uhura跟Scotty結婚，生了三個孩子，很久沒跟他聯絡了；Chekov結了婚，搬到遙遠的星球上去住了……

 

至於McCoy，一年前病逝了。病逝之前不忘交待他， ** _「讓_** ** _Jim_** ** _安息，你也可以回歸真正的平靜。」_**

 

然而他無法放棄。眼看離成功不算遠，為何要輕言放棄？他以前就是因為放棄了Jim，才導致這一連串的悲傷事件。

 

他是不會放棄的，即便最後只剩下他一人努力。

 

除了當年的朋友，Jim的親人也幾乎都消失了。

 

Winona生病過世了，Sam帶著妻兒回到Deneva去，那裡卻遭遇外星物種入侵，全家只剩下Peter一人……

 

Spock甚至覺得，在穿梭機上跟Sam聊Jim的事情，好像只是昨天發生的事。

 

**_「這就是我弟弟的律師交給我的東西。」_ ** **_Sam_ ** **_說，「我真不該離開的_ ** **_……_ ** **_」他握緊雙拳，滿臉悔恨。_ **

 

**_「我應該要猜到的，我就不應該留著_ ** **_Jim_ ** **_在那個混帳身邊_ ** **_……_ ** **_如果當時我聰明一點就好了，_ ** **_Jim_ ** **_是一個_ ** **_Omega_ ** **_啊！我怎麼能夠留他在那個禽獸的身邊？」_ **

 

**_「_ ** **_Mr. Spock_ ** **_，你曾經是他的大副，又是他所鍾愛的對象_ ** **_……_ ** **_你能不能跟我說說，_ ** **_Jim_ ** **_他_ ** **_……_ ** **_」_ ** **_Sam_ ** **_抿了抿唇，樣子跟_ ** **_Jim_ ** **_實在像極了，「我從未了解過他_ ** **_……_ ** **_我不知道我離開之後他過著什麼樣的日子_ ** **_……_ ** **_」_ **

 

啊……時光……

 

一去不復返啊……

 

為何他一件事情都沒有做好呢？為何在Jim的事情上，他一件事情都做不好呢？

 

Spock陷入了無限的自責。

 

他靠在冰櫃門前，手掌貼上玻璃，不由得回想起當年Jim在輪機室裡與他訣別的樣子。

 

**_「_ ** **_Spock_ ** **_，我好害怕_ ** **_……_ ** **_幫助我，讓我不要害怕_ ** **_……_ ** **_」_ **

 

**_「你是如何選擇不去感受_ ** **_……_ ** **_」_ **

 

**_「我希望你能知道為什麼我回去救你_ ** **_……_ ** **_」_ **

 

接著Jim就在他眼前過世。

 

如今，他靠在冰櫃前，想著的都是當年的場景。

 

「……」

 

是什麼東西滴落在他衣上？

 

Spock低頭一看，是水滴。他把手撫上臉頰，原來那水滴是自己的眼淚。

 

他哭了。

 

他很少哭。

 

然而他每次哭，都只為了他的T'hy'la。

 

他每次落淚，都是因為Jim。

 

都是因為他的死。

 

Spock終於忍不住，貼著玻璃無聲痛哭。

 

玻璃都染上了白霧。

 

他以前也哭泣過好幾回，卻都沒有像這回一樣無助。也許是這回他真正意識到了自己的失敗。

 

他與Nyota的婚姻失敗，他救不活Jim，在子女親情上，他也失敗。

 

也許，他就是個注定失敗的人呢？

 

也許，救不活Jim，跟他一起長眠會是不錯的決定呢？

 

動了這一念，Spock突然高興了起來。

 

就這樣吧！就這樣吧！

 

讓他跟Jim一起長眠吧！

 

Spock站起身來，調整了冰櫃的設定，讓裡面溫度下降到足以讓瓦肯人在數分鐘內就致死的溫度。他解開冰櫃的密碼，開了門，走進去。

 

他走近Jim，他想多看Jim幾眼。

 

再多幾眼就好，接下來他會躺在Jim旁邊，等待長眠。

 

然而，他卻發現了Jim身上出現了不可能的東西。

 

「屍斑！」怎麼會這樣？

 

Jim身上出現了屍斑！

 

「不、不、不、不、不！」

 

不應該出現這些東西！

 

先前都沒有的屍斑，如今卻出現了。

 

是不是他保存Jim的方式不對？又或者是Khan的血清出了什麼問題？

 

而他馬上又發現了Jim身上出現了腐爛的狀態，他的臉頰凹陷，流出屍水。

 

「不合邏輯！」怎麼可能發生這種事情？

 

Jim的指甲都已經黑掉，他的脖子的某塊肉也腐爛了。

 

Spock呆滯。

 

他連Jim的屍身都保存不好嗎？

 

他真的太失敗了。

 

太失敗了。

 

他跪下，跪在Jim旁邊。

 

「T’hy’la，我對不起你……」

 

真的真的對不起你……

 

他的眼淚一流出來馬上結成冰霜。而今，他的雙眼已然被凍得張不開來。

 

就這樣吧！就這樣死去吧！

 

他已生無可戀。

 

就讓他跪在這裡，向他的愛懺悔吧！

 

天不從人願，天從來就不從人願。

 

就在此時，密室的大門被踢開。

 

一大群武裝警察湧入。

 

「嫌犯在冰櫃裡！快把他拖出來！」

 

「是！」

 

警察升高冰櫃的溫度，然後進入冰櫃將Spock逮捕。

 

Spock努力掙扎，他不要被抓走，他要留在他T'hy'la的身邊，在他身邊死去！

 

「滾！滾！」他大叫，可是警察還是抓著他。

 

他掙扎，可是那些警察比他力氣更大。

 

最後Spock被注射鎮靜劑，他的思緒逐漸變得遲緩，他的力氣也慢慢變小……隨著越來越接近室外，他臉上的冰霜也逐漸退去。

 

在他被拖出去大使館外時，他睜開雙眼。

 

Spock看到了太陽。

 

他好久沒看到太陽了，好久好久了……

 

那太陽的溫暖，就好像Jim的笑容一樣……

 

他好久好久沒見到太陽了。

 

好久好久了……

 

好久了……

 

「Spo……」

 

好想睡。

 

「Spock……」

 

是誰？

 

「Spock！」

 

是誰在叫他……？

 

「Spock！你聽得見我嗎？」

 

聲音好熟悉……

 

「Spock！求求你醒醒！」

 

這個聲音好熟悉啊……可是他好像已經很久沒有聽見了……

 

「Spock！別離開我——」

 

這是……

 

「Spock——」

 

JIM！

 

「Spock！」

 

「Jim！」

 

Spock睜開雙眼。

 

一道白色的燈光就打在他的臉上。

 

接著，他看到了McCoy跟Chapel護士的臉，而前者正用三錄儀不斷掃描他。

 

他立刻坐起身，看了看所處的環境。

 

「這裡是……」很熟悉的地方。

 

他上一秒不是還在……

 

「醫療港，企業號的醫療港。」

 

「我怎麼會在這裡……」他自言自語，卻突然發覺剛剛回答他的人的聲音是如此熟悉。

 

Spock猛然轉過頭來，發現一頭燦爛金髮，穿著病人服的人兒正笑嘻嘻地站在他旁邊。

 

「Jim！」Spock喜極，他立刻將Jim拉入懷裡。

 

「Jim！你還活著！你沒有死！你還活著！」

 

「對，我還活著！雖然我覺得自己好像死過……」他還記得自己躺在冰櫃還有棺材內的時候，那感覺不好受。

 

「我真的以為你死了……」Spock緊緊抱著Jim，不願意放手，「不知道發生了什麼事，總之我以為你死了，醫生死了，大家都離開了……」

 

McCoy這時突然插了嘴：「什麼我死了不死的！Dammit！還有，不要在這邊肉麻！怪噁心的！」

 

「還有，你不要這麼用力抱他！他也才剛醒！」

 

Spock稍微鬆開他的雙手，「到底怎麼回事？」

 

「讓我來說明一下吧！Spock，你再放開些……」Jim覺得被喜歡的人緊緊抱著很有安全感，可是也很不舒服。

 

因為瓦肯人的力氣實在大他太多。

 

Spock於是稍微放鬆了點力氣。

 

接著，Jim開始向Spock解釋到底發生了什麼事。

 

原來，他們一行人傳送到塔達爾行星上，要跟塔達爾的政府建交。就在他們傳送到塔達爾的同時被某種特殊力量困住，一行人全部陷入昏迷狀態並且被綁架。他們的意識全部連接在一起，在那個狀態裡，每一個人的意識都在同一個空間當中活動，一切都如同現實，一切都很真實。

 

然而，他們是感覺不出來那個所營造出來的空間，不是真實的，而是假的。

 

原來他們被塔達爾星球的瘋狂科學家抓去做實驗。那個實驗透過擷取記憶的方式，建構出虛假的真實環境。幾乎每一個加入實驗的人，不管做什麼決定，最後都會邁向最壞的結果。雖然如此，那些行動都是他們大腦意識最主觀的決定，也就是他們的心情與思想，都沒有被干涉。

 

科學家表示，這是為了得到某種數據，因此要透過觀察受測者的選擇與反應才能知道。

 

所以在夢中，Jim選擇在身體最差的時候懷孕，並且回到Riverside中被Frank攻擊卻不逃走，最後死了；McCoy則是放任Jim回去不該回去的地方，且不管如何施救，就是救不回Jim；Spock則是拋棄T’hy’la，然後復活計畫一直失敗，甚至在保存屍體上也出了問題。

 

「所以，一切，都是被設計的。一切，都是假的。」Jim做了個結尾。

 

畢竟，Frank早就過世，又要怎麼真的傷害他呢？一切都是假的，只是假得很真實。真實得讓他相信了Frank沒有死，真實得讓他再次感到兒時的恐懼，真實得讓他喘不過氣。

 

「沒錯，真的很讓人煩躁！」醫生再次橫眉怒目，因為他也是被實驗的對象之一。

 

「……」Spock安靜了一陣。

 

「幸好，Scotty跟塔達爾星的議會一起合作，救出了我們。」Jim又露出微笑，「總之，你能醒來真是太好了，你是整個探險隊裡醒得最晚的人！」

 

「你是倒數第二個醒來的！」醫生補充。

 

「等等，你說他們是基於事實基礎而製造環境的嗎？」

 

Jim點點頭。

 

「所以……」

 

Spock突然將Jim拉到自己懷裡。

 

McCoy立刻白眼：「想幹什麼去開房間去，不要在這裡鬧事！」

 

Jim覺得很害臊，他撇過臉，怕給人看到他臉紅。

 

「醫生，請不要打斷我。我在那個實驗的環境中，確認了我自己的真實情感。」

 

「Dammit！不要跟我說這些！走開！算了！我走！Christine，我們趕快離開這裡吧！」然而護士一臉茫然。

 

醫療港內只剩下企業號的艦長與大副。

 

Spock將Jim翻了過來，讓他們對著彼此的臉。

 

Jim被那雙火熱的雙眼對到，害羞得撇過了頭。

 

Spock卻也沒說什麼特別的話，只是俯身吻住了Jim的雙唇，而手指也不斷在Jim的手指上磨蹭。

 

瓦肯吻。

 

這吻，非常深，非常久，非常摯情。

 

Jim被他吻得整個人都軟了下來。

 

Spock見Jim已經快不行了，才願意罷休。

 

「Jim，你是我的T'hy'la，我不能失去你。」

 

「說什麼呢……」Jim已經滿臉通紅。

 

Spock撕開了Jim的抑制貼，一種松木的香味立刻飄散開來。

 

他貪婪地大口吸取，這是他最愛的香味。

 

被Spock信息素影響的Jim，感到身體有點頭暈。Spock注意到了，於是讓Jim把頭靠在自己的肩上，撫摸著他的頭髮，他的背脊。

 

然後——

 

「我愛你。」

 

「我也愛你——等等！」Jim幾乎是跳了起來，是Spock拉住了他，「你說什麼？」他沒聽錯吧？

 

「我愛你。」Spock又重覆了一遍。

 

Jim不敢相信自己的耳朵。Spock竟然說愛他，這不是他所一直渴求的嗎？

 

他睜大眼睛看著Spock，而Spock正用著溫柔而堅定的眼神看著他。

 

然後，Spock將手放到了Jim的連結點上，進行心靈融合。

 

「你的心就是我的心，我的心就是你的心。我們兩個的心融合在一塊，成為一體。」

 

Jim不是第一次被心靈融合，然而這次的感覺好不一樣。這次的感覺好溫暖，讓他好愉悅，覺得好幸福。

 

而Spock的聲音在他腦海中響起。

 

**_我愛你，_ ** **_Jim_ ** **_。_ **

 

**_我愛你，我的_ ** **_T'hy'la_ ** **_。_ **

 

**_我愛你，至死不渝。_ **

 

**_……_ **

 

**_我也愛你呀！笨蛋！_ **

 

**_笨蛋！_ **

  


**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇應該會出本！


	10. 番外小結尾

十、

 

Riverside。

 

外頭的風光明媚，Jim看著窗外，春日時節，這裡的一切都是這麼地舒服。

 

「Jim，你能到菜園裡幫我採幾顆洋蔥嗎？」Winona在廚房叫道，「如果可以，再幫我拿南瓜進來。」

 

金髮男人放下Padd，從沙發上爬起，「媽，你下次應該先把東西都拿進廚房再開始做飯。」

 

「老了，記性不好。」

 

Jim笑一笑，「等我一下，馬上就拿進來。」

 

他走了出去。

 

春風宜人，陽光和煦……這裡的一切是這麼地舒適……

 

Riverside真的很適合休息、放鬆。

 

還有養胎。

 

想到這裡，Jim就很難不想起在塔達爾星上所發生的事。

 

在實驗中的他，也是為了養胎才回到這裡，卻發生了一連串讓他終生難忘的可怕事件。他還記得Frank怎麼對待他，他還記得難產時的陣痛，還記得思念愛人卻不可得時的心痛，還記得被埋在地下時的死氣、土味、孤獨與無助……

 

假的，假的！

 

他這麼告訴自己。

 

他跟Spock已經連接，他們已經結婚，就算過去那段假的記憶是真的，現在他們也算是苦盡甘來，他應該好好享受。

 

回到Riverside，跟母親重新建立了良好的關係，更重新與Sam聯絡上，等到他生產以後，他就會攜家帶眷回地球來看他。

 

這實在是美好得太過不真實。

 

Jim彎腰拔了幾顆洋蔥。

 

新鮮的泥土味和著洋蔥的香氣，真是舒服。

 

這是生機蓬勃的證明。

 

他把洋蔥放進提籃，然後繞到後面去要拿南瓜。

 

一旁馬廄傳來嘶嘶的馬叫聲。

 

「Tango，我知道你想我，可是我現在不能跟你一起出去奔馳。」Jim柔聲說道，「等我生了孩子以後，再跟你一塊兒去玩。」

 

他低下頭看著自己的大肚子，九個多月了，是快生了。

 

想起四個月前，看著Tango撒嬌的神情，他實在忍不住想要騎上馬去奔馳一番——馬上被他親愛好醫生Bones厲色阻止。

 

「想氣死我嗎！」McCoy滿臉怒氣，「我可不想再經歷一次你的死亡！」

 

「說好了不提塔達爾星上的事的！」

 

「那你就乖乖養胎，當個好病人！」

 

他是敵不過Bones的威力的，還是乖乖聽話最好。

 

太陽即將下山。

 

空氣中充滿了黃昏的味道。

 

Jim看向遠方落日。

 

落日是那麼地豔紅，那麼地溫暖……

 

太陽四周的雲朵都被他染成了紅色。

 

寧靜。

 

Jim摸了摸肚子，笑道：「我想好了，要幫你們取什麼名字。」

 

感謝大自然的美麗。

 

**「Jim。」**

 

金髮男人快速轉過身去。

 

不遠處有一個人影正朝著他走過來。

 

**「Spock！」**

 

因為太過思念，Jim丟下提籃跑了過去。

 

他們分別了四個月了，因為他現在請了產假，Spock代理他在艦上的職務，所以抽不太開身。雖然每晚都透過通訊聯絡，可他就是太想他的連接伴侶了。

 

Spock展開雙臂。

 

Jim跳進丈夫的懷裡。

 

因為重心不穩，Spock整個人向後倒了下去，倒在草叢裡。

 

「好想你……」

 

熱吻。

 

「我也一樣，Ashayam。」

 

Spock翻過身，將Jim壓在身下。

 

一隻手向下探入。

 

「這……這裡是外面……」Jim紅著臉。

 

雖然他也很想，雖然他們在通訊的過程也曾經有過性愛……但這裡畢竟是光天化日之下……Well，太陽是下山了沒錯，但這是在外面，他媽媽隨時有可能……

 

「你很濕，Jim。」

 

Spock又再次探入Jim溫熱的口腔，堵住他一切的抱怨。

 

「T’hy’la，你真的太濕了……」好像有點濕過頭了。

 

「等等，Spock，我也覺得有點奇怪……」

 

Jim將Spock推開，看了看自己的下腹……

 

「呃，我們一定會被Bones罵死。」Jim有點尷尬地說，「Aurora跟Neil等不及要出來看爸爸了。」

 

「Aurora跟Neil？」

 

「我剛剛看夕陽這麼美，想到的名字。」

 

「……Jim，你的意思是孩子要出生了？」一分鐘後，瓦肯人才想明白。

 

Jim點點頭。

 

Spock開啟通訊器，「Spock to McCoy。」

 

「怎麼啦？Jim在那兒怎麼樣？」McCoy知道尖耳朵地精休假回去陪Jim待產。

 

「由於剛剛我跟Jim差一點交媾，現在他的羊水破了。」

 

Jim已經看見醫生好友臉上的青筋有多麼粗。

 

「你他媽孩子出生應該先給他們看到的是醫生的臉，再來是雙親的臉，不是你他媽大地精的小龜頭！」

 

「我並沒有放進去——」

 

「閉嘴！我不想聽！我現在就過去，你們快準備一些熱水……Mrs. Kirk知道要準備哪些東西。」

 

「啊……Spock，我……開始痛了！」Jim哀怨地大叫，「原來……原來在塔達爾星上感受到的那麼真實……痛死我了！」

 

「Jim！我馬上就到！你先用我教過你的方式呼吸！」醫生在通訊器那一端大叫。

 

該死，這對真是，永遠不讓他省心！

 

「Spock！快幫幫我啊！痛死了！」

 

「Jim！」瓦肯人一時之間也不知道該怎麼辦。

 

「原來你們在這兒親親我我啊，年輕人……」Winona出來找遲遲未歸的Jim，卻看到這個場景，「我的天啊！Jim的羊水破了！」

 

「媽媽！對不起！你以前一定也這麼痛！」

 

「傻孩子！別說話了！Spock，快把Jim抱進房子裡去！」

 

「是。」

 

當他們進入屋內的同時，醫生也傳送到了他們家。

 

「好了，真是，為什麼我會認識你們呢！」醫生抱怨，「這裡交給我就好了。」

 

兩小時以後。

 

一對雙胞胎出生了。

 

「Aurora跟Neil，真是好名字。」Winona抱著自己的外孫女，怎麼看都看不膩，「太可愛了，軟軟的……就是這眉毛……」

 

「是瓦肯特徵，兩個都是。」McCoy抱著男孩子，「還有四個尖耳朵，Well，兩隻小地精。」

 

「我已經想好以後的萬聖節了！太可愛了！」

 

Winona幾乎等不及今年的萬聖節了。

 

在臥房內的Spock決定先忽略客廳那些「雜音」。他坐在Jim的身邊，看著疲憊的戀人。

 

「你看過孩子了嗎？」金髮男人問。

 

「已經看過了，他們都很健康。」

 

「那就好。」Jim笑道，「你應該聯絡你的父親。」

 

「那件事可以晚點再說。」Spock摸摸Jim的額頭，把他的瀏海往上撥開。

 

然後他吻住他的金髮人類。

 

深深的，纏綿的。

 

永遠的。

 

完。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝大家的支持與鼓勵，這篇到此正式結束～不好意思拖了有點久，說要出本也沒動作～總之～就先這樣吧！  
> 愛你們～～～


End file.
